Bamon One Shots
by Reighn Venhem 33704
Summary: Decided to do some Bamon One Shots hope you like them. I'm rating this 'M' for later stories and for some cursing. Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm having SEVERE writer's block for 'The Night and After' and I have decided that writing a few one shots for my fav couple might help. So far they haven't but these have been fun. I'm basing them on songs I have on my computer's music library. I hope you like them!**

Temptation (Destiny's Child)

Bonnie sat on the couch in the Salvatore mansion at yet another meeting on what to do about Klaus. No one was looking at her and she had completely droned out everyone else. All she could do was watch as Damon paced back and forth like a caged tiger. She swore he had too much energy it sometimes made her want to put a paralyzing spell on him so that he would just be still. She was pretty sure he was going on and on about Elena's safety. Blah. Blah. Blah. She was concerned about Elena's safety too, after all Elena had to be drained dry in order for the spell to be broken and she didn't want to see her friend die, but this was bigger than her friend's death if Klaus broke that curse he would be invincible and probably kill even more indiscriminately than he did now. Bonnie bit her lip to keep from snorting at her dark joke.

She watched as Damon continued to pace the room occasionally sipping from the ever present drink that always seemed to be in his hand. God, his lips were so beautiful all pink and full and begging to be kissed and bitten. She let her eyes wander down his body as he spread his arms wide and admired the width of his shoulders and gave a silent thanks to the Goddess that his shirt had come up a bit and she got to see some of the definition of his abs underneath it. She let her eyes roam down to his jean clad thighs. Damn, he just looked _so_ good. It was a pity that he was a homicidal manic and a narcissist. She would tap that in a heartbeat if he didn't make her want to burn him into ashes all the time. Damnit she had to stop these thoughts that seemed to come unbidden by her whenever she let her mind wander around Damon. She knew that if he knew he would get a definite kick out of them and would _never_ leave her alone about it. She was happy that she had found a spell to block her thoughts so that he couldn't read her as she was sure he read everyone else in the room. The man had no shame in using his talents to invade peoples' privacy and use their secrets against them. Still, she knew that he was her little temptation that she enjoyed the fact that he always seemed to invade her personal space like she was Normandy and he was Germany. She liked that he sometimes took her elbow when they would talk like he couldn't seem to help himself. She liked that sometimes she could breathe his scent in her room whenever she left her window open at night.

'_Whoa, Bonnie!'_ She thought as she again let her mind stray as everyone seemed to be talking at once. She fashioned her face into one of indifference wondering what the hell was going on that seemed to put everyone in such an uproar. Honestly, she didn't really give a crap Damon had his back to her and she got a chance to check out his awesome ass again. _'Stop it woman!'_ Bonnie chastised herself. She was with Jeremy and she loved him. Right? Right! So why was she looking at Damon's ass like it was chocolate cake and it was her birthday. She glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed, but everyone seemed to still be in whatever argument that was going on. She folded her legs underneath her on the couch and got a bit more comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

As Bonnie readjusted herself on the couch she caught a pair of brilliant blue eyes watching her and watched as he gave her a smirk and a wink.

Son. Of . A. Bitch. He knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing!**

C U Next Tuesday (Ke$ha)

Damon's hands ran down her creamy dark skin. He loved the way she felt all hot and soft. She always smelled so good a mixture of her body wash, the citrusy scent of her blood, and the indefinable smell of Bonnie. He watched as her body arched into his hands could feel the heat of her body, catching the moan that escaped her mouth with his own. He would never tell her how much her responses to him made him so crazy. How when she touched him with her warm body it heated him up. No, he would never tell her.

Damon pulled her lacy panties off her body kissing and nipping as they passed her thighs and then down her legs. He caressed his way back up and lifted her up to a sitting position to snap her bra off and throw it on the floor next to her panties and all of his clothes. He kissed her pouty lips and made his way down to her right breast then her left and down her chest to her stomach. He reveled in the gasps and pleas that she made. He loved it when she got impatient for him to fill her body. But, he would make her wait, prolong the feeling that both of them wanted. He loved how she would grab his head when he would position it between her legs, her nails scraping his scalp as he would lick the slit of her opening. He liked how she would seem to heat up even more as he latched onto her nub and suck it slowly. Every response she had seemed to make his more intense. When he entered her and rolled his hips he felt her clench and run her fingers down his back scratching him. As they found their rhythm with each other he would alternate between kissing her and looking at her face. He loved the faces she would make. The way her eyes would squeeze shut then open as he sped then slowed the pace down. The way her face would flush when he would capture one of her breasts in his mouth and suck on her nipple. Simply loved the way she would part moan and part scream his name when she was close to release. Nothing ever gave him as much pleasure during these moments between them as her hips bucked against his and her slick walls would close around him to milk him dry. Damon never really thought he would ever get enough of the witch the way she would practically scorch him with her release prompting his own.

They had made a pact to not talk during this time since they knew that if they talked they would end up arguing and then this time would not happen. Bonnie would lay her head on his cool chest and run her hands along his abs and thighs for awhile.

But it always ended the same way she would sit up get dressed and with a smile she would say "See you next Tuesday?" as she walked out of the door and back to her car to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! This one came to me as I was listening to this song and I just couldn't help but write this one. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

She Can't Love You (Destiny's Child)

Bonnie watched as yet again Elena brushed off Damon's latest attempt to win her over. She didn't know why he bothered Elena was never going to choose him over his brother. She just wasn't built like that and she loved Stefan with a passion that bordered on obsession. Bonnie did feel slightly sorry for Damon when she saw the flash of hurt that passed over his face before he covered it with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders.

She wondered what it would be like to have that type of devotion as her own. She wondered how it would feel to have Damon love her that way. Not Damon exactly, she remedied, someone like him. She didn't want that sick bastard anywhere near her. Right? Right! But still to have someone that would do anything for you go to any lengths to make you happy had to be nice. As it was she was getting tired of Jeremy constantly second guessing her and questioning her ability. Yes, she was still learning but they were trying to kill an Original and she had to be sure of her ability not doubting it. She had already embraced it and she was tired of him questioning her. Bonnie sighed not having to fake the irritated look she had on her face as Damon saddled up to her with a smile on his face. She knew he was just itching to irritate her since he had been rebuffed by his "love" and she was equally happy to irritate him since she couldn't fry Jeremy's brains or set him on fire.

"Hey witch, you just going to sit there and stare into space. I mean I know you love to daydream about me, but this is getting ridiculous." Damon said as he sat next to her a drink in his hand. "Don't you have someone else to bother Damon? Oh, that's right you just got shot down by Elena again and since she's the only one that actually wants to have a conversation with you I guess not." Bonnie said with a huff of her breath. She tried not to notice how that breath had fanned his hair away from his forehead slightly. When had he gotten that close? "Listen witch, I was just trying to be conversational, I mean we are on the same team right? It's only natural that I would come over here and say hi." Damon said getting even closer into her personal space. Bonnie wanted to move but held her ground and looked into his deep blue eyes her green ones flashing with her slight anger. "Well you thought wrong Damon, I have no interest in talking to you and you can get out of my face and go bother someone else. Besides, when are you going to get it through your thick skull that Elena doesn't want you and that she loves your brother? Geez, get some dignity." She said as she slid off the couch and began to walk over to the other side of the large great room. She had barely gotten a few feet before Damon was in front of her leaning down into her face his eyes blazing. "What is your problem judgy? Afraid Baby Gilbert over there can't handle the pressure of you and your powers. Looking to get a real man to warm your bed?" Damon said the words dripping with sarcasm. They both knew that Jeremy was nowhere near her bed and wasn't likely to get there either. Bonnie glared into his eyes concentrating on breaking the blood vessels in his brain. She smirked as he gripped his head and fell to the floor. She should not get that much pleasure out of hurting someone, but with Damon it always gave her a sick thrill. She let the spell ease and calmly walked over to the spot she intended by the desk and sat on the edge.

Bonnie watched Damon rise from his knees and again the thought came unbidden about what it would be like to have someone be so devoted to her to love her above all others. She wondered why thoughts like that seemed to trickle into her mind at the weirdest times. They were worse than her fantasies about him stripping down and rubbing oil all over his…stop that thought right there Bennett! She chastised herself. It was going to be another long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Hey everybody! First I want to thank everyone for your reviews and for putting me in your favorites. It was a pleasant surprise that my stories were well received. Well (sheepish shrug), I'll get to the story. I hope you enjoy it!

You Bring Me Joy (Anita Baker)

Bonnie loved walking through the woods behind her home. It always gave her a sense of peace and contentment. She loved the sounds, the smells, how the trees seemed to take on a life of their own at night. She needed to think about what was happening wanting to make sure that she even wanted was happening.

_*Flashback*_

"_Bonnie, can I talk to you for a minute." Damon said as he lightly grasped her elbow. He looked at her his eyes imploring her to stay and listen._

"_Sure Damon, what do you want?"Bonnie made no move to remove her elbow from his grasp she liked that his fingers had started to lightly caress it with small strokes. _

"_Bonnie, I'm not sure what is happening between us or when this change started to happen, but I want to see where it goes. Are you willing to explore this with me?" Damon said the words softly. He wasn't sure how he would feel if she rejected him and told him it was all in his head. He had been feeling the sparks between them since they had met, but hadn't wanted to acknowledge it. Damon watched as her eyes studied his face and then lowered._

"_I'll think about it Damon. I'm not sure what's going on either or if I even want to. But, I know I like it I just need to think, okay." Bonnie said her voice equally as soft as his had been. "Give me a few days and I will give you my answer." Bonnie gently pulled her elbow from his grasp and began to walk away aware of Damon's eyes following her as she left._

_*End Flashback*_

Did she want this to happen? Did she _not _want this to happen? Bonnie rolled all the possibilities in her head tossing around all the things she had learned about Damon. They were very different on the surface, but so much alike behind the masks they wore. He was the one that challenged her, made her laugh, and made her cry. He had brought both pain and joy into her life. Damon had filled her life with excitement and terror from the moment that he had stepped into it. Could she live with them going back to nothing? Could she be okay with calling him a frenemy? She just didn't know anymore. They had shared a few kisses and embraces. Sure the physical connection between them was undeniable, but it was also an emotional one as well. He always seemed to be able to see inside of her and once she had finally let go of her hatred for him she had been able to do the same. But, this was Damon Salvatore could this become something more? Could he even be capable of loving someone who didn't have Katherine's face? She had watched quietly (well mostly quietly) as he had pined over her best friend because she was a better version of Katherine and let's face it he had loved that psycho for over a century and a half. He had torn up her town, killed people, and manipulated all in the name of love. Well, sick twisted obsession, but for Damon that is all he's ever known. Did he even know how to love without it becoming something sick and twisted?

Bonnie wasn't sure and yet when they were together she felt that what was going on between them was different. It felt so right when she was with him. Once they had both let their walls down and began to trust that the other wouldn't hurt the other on purpose things began to gel between them. They still argued, but the arguments were tempered with the respect and caring that they had begun to have for each other. Bonnie didn't think they would ever really be on the same page, but she knew that when she talked he listened and considered her opinion and she did the same with him. She knew he respected her and that he genuinely liked her. Bonnie admitted to herself that she felt the same.

She remembered the small things that he had done for her. Things that most would not even take into account but had meant a lot to her. When she had finally agreed to allow him into her home he had begun to leave little things for her. A book that she had admired in their library, a shoe caddy for her large collection of shoes when she had complained that she was running out of room in her closet, a small crock pot when she had told him she wished she had a smaller one so she didn't have so many leftovers. It was the little things he did that filled her with so much joy and always brought a smile to her face. He had even taken to hijacking her car and getting it washed and detailed because she always forgot to do it.

But could she do it could she open herself completely to him? She knew that once she had Damon's love that he would love her with his all, that he would be faithful and never leave her. His experience with Katherine had taught her that much. Could she take the leap off this very dangerous cliff? Could she trust that this would be real for him?

As Bonnie listened to the wind whistle through the leaves and realized that she already did trust him. She had already leapt off the cliff the first time she had kissed him back. She loved him and though he had brought pain into her life he had brought her joy. As she made her way through the forest and to the Salvatore mansion she didn't even try to stop the smile that spread across her face.

She was glad that she had found joy in Damon Salvatore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**I was going to use another song completely different from this one to do this piece on Damon's POV from the first chapter but it seems that this song chose itself to be the companion to this story. I hope you like it!**

One In A Million (Ne-Yo)

At first Damon didn't notice her eyes on him. He had been so deep into the argument about Elena that at first he hadn't felt Bonnie's eyes follow him across the room as he began to pace. Then he had glanced over and seen the small quirk of her smile and wondered what she was thinking. She had been awful quiet for someone who always seemed to like voicing her opinion.

When Damon saw the spark of interest in her eyes as he took a drink of his Scotch he almost spit it out through his nose. Was little Ms. Bennett checking him out? Hmm, this could be interesting. He decided to test his theory opening his arms wide letting his shirt rise up a little to show his stomach. Yep, that was definitely interest in her eyes. Did she just lick her lips? Damon smiled inwardly and tried to keep his mind on the argument so that she wouldn't catch on that he knew what she was doing.

Damon once again cursed Bonnie for blocking her thoughts. He would love to see what she was thinking about right now. It was driving him crazy not knowing what kind of fantasies were running through little judgey's mind right now. He often wondered if she knew that he sometimes found himself watching her sleep in her room. Wondered if she knew that he liked watching her get prepared for bed. He didn't try to analyze when his attentions had started to shift from Elena to Bonnie he just knew that they had.

Damon turned his attention back to the argument at hand so that they could see that his plan was the best course of action. What the hell were they fighting about again? Oh yeah, Elena. Sigh. The girl seemed to propel herself into trouble all the time. It was like she had a damsel in distress and superhero complex all rolled up into one. Damon shifted his attention back to Bonnie using his peripherals to see if Bonnie was still watching. She had a look of complete indifference on her face but her eyes followed his movements. Damon decided to give her the full view and turned his back to her. Turning his head slightly again he watched her eyes roam his body. Damn he wished he could see what she was thinking. He felt himself harden in his jeans and decided to let her know that he knew what she was doing. He caught her eye and gave her a smile and a wink.

That will teach her to not include him in her fantasies.

**I know that one was short, but I hope you liked it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaim: I own nothing!**

Impossible (Christina Aguilera)

"Stop shutting me out Damon!" Bonnie said on a sigh. She walked over to put her hand on his shoulder, but he moved away from her keeping his back to her so she couldn't see his face. "Why are you acting this way? I don't understand what's wrong?" Bonnie sighed again deciding not to go over to him. Obviously, he was in a mood and wouldn't talk to her until he was ready. So Bonnie began to get ready for bed. They had been together now for five years and she didn't know if she would ever get used to his moods. One minute he was easy as pie and the next she wanted to strangle him because he was being so difficult.

Bonnie walked over to the dresser and began to take off her jewelry trying to figure out what had triggered the state he was in now.

_***Flashback***_

_Damon and Bonnie danced slowly on the dance floor. They swayed to music that was no longer playing her hands around his neck his around her waist. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled at each other. Damon had never thought he would be this happy in his life. Two weeks from now he would be turning Bonnie since she had finally decided that it was time and she wanted to spend forever with him. He would finally be spending the rest of his life with someone that actually loved him for him. Good, bad, and horrible she loved the whole package. Damon then began to think of all the things that could happen in the two weeks before she turned. It wasn't like they lived the safest lives in the world. They battled supernatural beings all the time. Sometimes by accident sometimes intentional, what if something happened to her? What if she died before he had a chance to turn her? How could he live without her? Damon couldn't imagine a world without Bonnie in it. Who would challenge him, give him the witty banter that always made his blood boil and excite him? Who would love him even when he messed up? _

_As Damon held his witch in his arms he tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer so that she couldn't see the fear that had spread to his eyes. He felt Bonnie's head rest on his shoulder and heard her sigh in contentment. He would turn her tonight hell he would do it right now, she had already agreed what's two weeks? But, he knew that if he did it violently she would never forgive him and being a hybrid with powers none could know she would probably kill him before he got a chance to apologize and try to make it right. So Damon did the next best thing, he buried his feelings down deep and affected a cold demeanor so that he could squash the fear that threatened to overcome all else. He pushed Bonnie away from him looking down at her. "Let's go this place is boring" Damon said. He knew his voice was cold and devoid of emotion. He hated the look of hurt confusion that crossed her face as she walked behind him because he hadn't taken her hand as he normally would. _

_He watched Bonnie out of the corner of his eye as they drove in silence back to their home. He saw her study him occasionally as if trying to figure out what was going on in his head. He almost laughed because if she knew that he was scared shitless of losing her she would probably look at him like he was stupid and shake her head. Or worse she would comfort him and he didn't want comfort right now he needed to ride the fear out so that he could let it go. He watched her walk through the door and as she hung her coat in the closet and then walked to the stairs leading to their bedroom. He stayed downstairs and fixed himself a drink, but couldn't stand to not see her so he walked up the stairs to their bedroom._

_***End Flashback***_

"Damon, stop acting like a baby and talk to me!" Bonnie said her temper getting the best of him as she watched him sulk by the window while he drank his Scotch. He hadn't been a frequent drinker since they had gotten serious only drinking occasionally to thwart the cravings. Damon looked at her his face blank and then looked back out the window. Bonnie kicked off her shoes and then sat down at her vanity to remove her make-up and take the pins out of her hair. Damon again looked at her. He loved her best without the make-up and fancy things that she put on. She was always the most beautiful to him when she had no make-up on. He sighed and figured he might as well get this over with. She would either degrade him for being stupid, set him on fire for being stupid, or pop him upside the head for being stupid. Let her do her worst he was ready.

Damon moved over to where she sat taking the last of her make-up off. He stared at her beautiful green/brown eyes traced her high cheekbones and rested his eyes on her soft pouty lips. "I want to turn you tonight."Damon said on a growl. "What? Why?" Bonnie said looking at him in the mirror. "Two weeks is too long to wait! I want to do it now. What if…?"Damon stopped before he voiced his fears to her. He let his eyes grow large and thought maybe he could intimidate her into turning tonight. He could cow her into…Damon lost his train of thought as he watched her stand up and unzip her dress. As the material slid to the floor Damon's mouth suddenly got dry and he licked his lips to wet them. Bonnie had always been a vision. She stood looking at him curiously in her red lace bra and panty set. "Why Damon?" She asked softly. She looked up at him and waited for him to answer. Damon looked down at her face and swallowed. "What if something happens to you before then? At least this way I know that you will be okay?" There he had said it! He waited for her to start laughing to berate him for being so selfish. He was surprised when she got on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

"I won't do it tonight Damon, but if it will make you feel better I will drink from you so if something happens in the next ten or fifteen minutes while I'm getting ready for bed then all will be kosher." Bonnie did giggle a bit as she let her body rub against his. She loved the way he felt all cool and hard. The planes of his body molding to her own, she understood that he didn't want to be alone again. She of all people understood what it was like to be lonely amongst a sea of people. "I'm not going anywhere, Damon. You know that it would take more than death for you to get rid of me." Bonnie whispered in his ear as she nipped at it lightly. The man was impossible sometimes especially when he let his fear overrule him.

Bonnie led him to the bed and held his hand close to her heart. "You are simply impossible sometimes Damon. Instead of trying to turn me because you are scared, you could have just talked to me and we could have gotten over your concern together." Bonnie knew better than to call him on his fear because then he would deny and want to fight. She wanted him to see that she would be there for him and that she knew he would be there for her. "I know Bonnie I just got a little carried away. You know how my mind travels to the worst possible places." Damon said as he nipped her shoulder blade. He slowly eased her bra strap down to get better access and kissed her again traveling lower. "I just don't know what I would do without you." He said again as he kissed between her breasts and smoothed his hands over her stomach. Damon loved the way her body heated under his touch it felt like the fire within her could warm him all over.

"No worries baby. I got you for life and beyond. You are mine after all. I mean you were my gift from my ancestor and I wouldn't want to leave you to your own devices. Lord knows what trouble you would get yourself into." Bonnie giggled as she eased Damon's shirt off his shoulders. She began to unbuckle his belt as she kissed his chest and ran her tongue across his nipple. She held in a sigh as she heard him suck in a breath. She was always so surprised at the intense reactions that Damon had to her touch. It made her wonder if they would ever get tired of each other in this intimate way. Damon leaned down again to run a trail of kisses from her stomach to her thighs reaching to take her panties off. "I know I would be a complete terror without you. I mean who would keep me inline but you Bons?" He said as her panties fell to the floor. "I honestly don't think I would want to go on without you Bonnie." Damon looked up into her beautiful hazel eyes so she could see the sincerity in his eyes. He didn't think he could live without her knowing that he wouldn't have her by his side.

"Damon, it's all good. I'm not going anywhere. You are so stuck with me." Bonnie said again as she fell onto her back against the mattress sighing as his mouth again began to trail up her thighs. She simply loved this complicated man. She loved all the layers of his personality and the way he loved her with everything in his being. It was simply impossible for her to think that they wouldn't be together forever. Bonnie groaned as she felt Damon's lips on her mound blowing cool breaths against her sensitive area. He breathed her in and slowly lowered his head again running his tongue up her inner thighs and then again ending it at her sex. Bonnie moaned and laced her hands into his hair encouraging him to go further. Damon nudged her wet lips open and ran his tongue from the tip of her to her opening swirling his tongue inside her as he made his way back up to her throbbing tip. Bonnie whimpered as he continued to lick, nibble and lightly bite her throbbing sex. "Damon, please…" Bonnie moaned. Damon paid her no heed as he again flicked his tongue over her he loved the taste of her in his mouth she was so sweet and tart. Her taste was so much like her personality. He used his tongue to enter her again to lick her slick walls and get a better taste of her. Bonnie rolled her hips to his motion and pulled his hair roughly to keep him in place as she came in his mouth. Damon then placed two of his fingers inside of her and looked at her while he made her come again. He raised himself up and pulled her into his lap so that she could straddle him and she began a slow ride up and down his shaft. Damon pinched and sucked on her nipples kneaded her breasts as she built up speed. He was fast losing control, but he knew that she liked this position and he loved watching her face as the intensity between them built. Bonnie put her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance and began to go faster and faster impaling him inside of her. She clenched herself around him and felt the first wave of pleasure rock her body. She opened her eyes and he changed their position so that now she was on her side and he was behind her and he pushed inside of her again slamming into her in his haste. Damon kissed her gently on her shoulder and back to make up for his sudden roughness. Bonnie cried out and reached around to pull his hair to guide his lips to hers. She loved when he mixed rough with gentle. So much like he was.

They made love for hours finding release so many times. As she watched Damon's chest rise and fall as he slept his face angelic while he was completely relaxed. Life with Damon would always be interesting.

The man was certainly impossible she thought with a smile as she rested her head on his cool chest and closed her eyes to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry everybody for taking my sweet time at getting this out. I had been struggling trying to get out some smexy Bamon, but as usual my muse has a mind of her own so this is what came out. Maybe next time? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I am Ready for Love (India Arie)

Damon laid on the bed his body in flames. He was conscious that Elena was with him. But it was not her that he saw. Instead of wide brown eyes he saw green eyes narrowed at him in their normal glare. Instead of olive skin he saw mocha colored skin and full pink lips. He thought he would be happy that he had finally gotten Elena in his bed instead all he could see is the witch. Why her? Why would he see her face when he had his ideal right here?

Bonnie thought her heart stopped when she looked over at Jeremy's lifeless body. She knew she could fix this. She had to save him somehow. As she and Alaric drove to the old witch house she prayed and tried to calm herself. Somehow the image came unbidden; _his_ face came into her mind. He was wet from the sweat of his fever his body wracked with pain. Bonnie tried to push the image out of her mind; she didn't need to be thinking about the vampire while Jeremy lay dead in the backseat of Alaric's car! Why would she see him at a time like this? What was wrong with her?

Damon closed his eyes and regretted all the things he had ever said to his brother. The blame that he had laid on his shoulders. He was responsible for all of his choices after the first one. He needed him to know that he was sorry. "Tell him I'm sorry" Damon whispered brokenly. He heard Elena's sobbed reply and felt a measure of peace that at least his brother would finally know that he had truly forgiven him. He felt the cold press of the towel against his forehead but it might as well not be there for all the good it did. Damon found himself wishing that another woman was here with him instead of the one he had gone looking for. He wished he had seen what was right in front of his face instead of chasing after dreams.

Bonnie held Jeremy in her lap begging the witches to help her. What good was being able to channel their power if she couldn't help him? This was not supposed to happen to him. He had only been trying to help! "Please, help me!" She screamed to the room. "There will be consequences" she heard them whisper in her ear. "I don't care…!" Bonnie yelled. "No" the witches said. "Emily please…I love him!" Bonnie felt the truth of her words, but it wasn't the man's face in her lap that she saw when she said the words it was a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes and cocky smile that flashed before her as she said the words. She tasted the metallic tang of her blood in her mouth as and the tears streak down her face. She was doing this for Jeremy! Right? She loved him not that asshat of a vampire! She barely even liked him. She felt relief and guilt as she began to feel Jeremy stir in her lap. Bonnie caressed his face and smiled down at him.

Damon felt Elena lay her head against his chest. He needed to _believe _that he was capable of saying it about someone. "I know its Stefan and it's always going to be Stefan. But I love you. You should know that." Why were those words sticking in his throat? They felt so wrong. He closed his eyes seeing _her_ beautiful green eyes as they watched him. He remembered her warm body as he had finally got to hold her during their dance. He remembered how their hands never seemed to unlink and how happy…truly happy he had been in that moment trading barbs with each other. He felt a pair of lips touch his in a light kiss and he almost hoped it was her lips and not the girl in the bed with him but he knew. He couldn't be that lucky. "Thank you." Damon whispered because he had nothing else to say. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Damon heard Katherine's voice from the doorway. Now this was just getting weird, what was she doing here? He felt the vial close to his lips and he tasted the power in the blood that poured down his throat. As he felt Katherine's cool hand run along his cheek, he knew that he had finally let her go and his obsession along with it. He looked at the two women he had claimed to love and realized that he had loved neither only what they represented. He knew now who he would find real love with. If she would take him, well now he had the time to find out.

"It would be weird for you not to feel a little weird. I mean you did just come back from the dead." Bonnie said to Jeremy with a small smile on her face. She was so happy that he had come back that she had needed to speak to him. She wanted to tell him of the consequences that her actions might have caused, but she didn't know them yet and there was no need to cause a stir just yet. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Goodnight Bonnie." Jeremy said. "Goodnight." Bonnie was more relieved than disappointed that he had not told her he loved her. She wasn't sure if she could say the words to him convincingly after what she had realized in that house. She loved someone else. How could this have happened? Considering that they didn't even really like each other. How had this connection come about? She would push it down too and deal with it another day. She just wasn't ready yet.

**Sorry it's so short and if the wording and scene set up is not accurate sorry. I hope you all enjoyed it. Oh thanks for all your reviews they have been so much fun to read and reply to. This is a two part story so I will be uploading it within a day or so. Any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own since I didn't check over it like as well as I normally do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this is for TREATs-LOVES-FiiO for suggesting this song to me. I was going to do two separate one shots but decided to give you guys a two for one! Just want to thank everyone again for your reviews and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Cinema (Benny Benassi ft Gary Go)

Stefan stood in the shadows as he watched the cheerleaders practice. He knew his eyes should be on Elena. She was after all the love of his life. Pft, who was he kidding, he could barely stand being in the same room with her now. It had been just a few weeks since he had gotten off human blood again and he couldn't get his and Bonnie's encounter out of his head. Even as he watched her now doing a back flip in the short shorts and tank top her smooth skin glistening with sweat he remembered how good she felt under his hands. He licked his lips again wanting just one more taste of her. He was so engrossed in watching her that he didn't hear Damon come behind him.

Damon had told himself that he would stay away from the witch. She was not part of the plan. The plan was to keep Stefan away from Elena long enough to get her away from him and teach Stefan who was the better brother. Hmm, it was just something about her that made him just enjoy watching her. He had been noticing the looks his brother had been giving the witch too and wondered what was going on there. He refused to believe that Stefan had a thing for his little witch. Stefan had never shown much interest in anyone other than Elena before. However, Damon couldn't mistake the clear interest in his brother's eyes and noticed that his eyes were on Bonnie and not glued to Elena like they usually were. Well, this is an unexpected development.

"Hello, brother, I see you watching your fair Elena during practice." Damon said casually as he leaned on the post next to where Stefan was standing in the shadows. Stefan kept silent knowing anything he said would only fuel whatever fire Damon had in his gut right now. He simply nodded his head and let him think what he wanted as he watched Bonnie do her after practices stretches and laugh with the other girls. Damon too became silent as both their eyes perused Bonnie's lithe body and each lost themselves in their own thoughts. Damon gave Stefan a side glance and noticed that his eyes were not on Elena, but on Bonnie as well. "Thinking of straying, brother? Why that would give me the perfect opening to Elena. I say go for it." Damon bit the words out because they didn't feel right coming out of his mouth. He may not want the witch right now but he certainly didn't want Stefan to be with her. His light blue eyes darkened as the thought passed through his mind. Stefan looked over at his brother and heard the lie in his words, but again said nothing because he was too focused on how limber Bonnie was as she did some cart wheels and a somersault for fun with one of the other cheerleaders and laughed again as she landed on her behind. He smirked too and that caused Damon's own temper to soar. "I take it back maybe you shouldn't go for it after all what would your lady love think?" Damon didn't like the way Stefan was staring at Bonnie, HIS judgey witch, like he wanted to do far more than just have a friendly conversation with her. He looked like he wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right there in front of everyone! Damon balled his fists and had to breathe deeply to keep from attacking him. He had no claim on Bonnie…yet, but he knew if he played his hand too soon that Saint Stefan would go all protective and he would never get a chance at her. But, that was not a protective gleam he saw in his brother's eyes. Nope not protective at all.

Stefan watched Bonnie joke and play around with her teammates and it was all he could do not to walk over there and take her. He wanted to snarl and yell and haul her off to a dark place and do wicked things to her body. He could still taste her lips on his tongue and smell her scent on the clothes he wore that day. He knew that he couldn't hide his interest from Damon. He only wondered why Damon was so interested in Bonnie. Neither seemed to particularly like each other, well Bonnie plain hated him and Damon seemed to delight in ticking her off. But, he also knew Damon and when someone affected him he liked to push them away or make them so mad that they walked away from him. Hmm, did Damon like Bonnie? Not HIS BONNIE! He would kill Damon before he put his hands on her! No one could be with Bonnie except him! She was HIS! Stefan growled at the thought wanting to pin his brother to the post as the thought crawled through his mind. He knew that he had to remain outwardly unaffected. If Damon even got a hint that he was interested in Bonnie as more than a friend he would be after her before he could blink. He knew that although Bonnie may not like Damon now there was something there just bubbling under the surface. He had seen the way she would get these little smirks before they would begin one of their arguments or she would give him a massive headache. Heck she seemed to love to cause Damon pain and got a sick pleasure from it and as dark as Damon was he knew that his brother could work with that. No, he had to get off that line of thought, Stefan told himself. He knew that Bonnie was also attracted to him and he knew that with her he wouldn't have to worry about her straying with his brother or giving him eye sex or any other kind of sex. Bonnie would be his as long as he was hers. He just had to make a move. Stefan finally turned to his brother and smiled.

"You won't get the chance to do whatever it is you're thinking about Damon. I think you should go after Elena…you'd have a much better chance there than you would with Bonnie. But, we both know that with Bonnie history will never repeat itself. She's a one man woman." Stefan turned and walked to his car turning back only to see his brother slam his fist into the post and stalk away. As Stefan was about to open his car door he got a buzz from his cell phone and flipped it to look at the message.

"_We'll see about that brother!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, no big intros or anything. Just thank you for reading and reviewing. This is the second part of the Ready for Love shot. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Shelter (The XX)

Damon caught his breath after trashing Stefan's room. He couldn't believe his brother would kill Andy like that. His eyes were so cold. Damon had never seen Stefan so far gone before. He felt like his heart ached the coldness from his brother's eyes seeping into him. He had seen the fear and desperation too but he hurt to bad to think on that right now. He had liked Andy, they had become friends and a little more over the summer. She hadn't deserved to die that way. Damon felt his anger boil over at coming back to find Elena with the news articles in her hand the accusing look on her face. He had felt bad for yelling at her, but he had said it for both of them. The Stefan they both knew was gone. On weak legs Damon walked towards the door and to his car. He needed some air.

Bonnie walked in the fields on her aunt's property. She did love how wild it was and yet how calming it was. She felt Damon before she saw him emerging from the shadows. "What are you doing here Damon?" Bonnie said. She saw the pain and anger on his face and in his eyes and she walked to him slowly as a person would up to a wounded animal. Damon could lash out at her in the state he was in. "Are you okay?" Bonnie said her voice low and soothing. She stepped up to him and placed her hand on his arm. Damon looked at her his eyes slightly confused he didn't even know why he was here. He'd been driving and he had found himself here in this field. He had known she was here and just needed…

"I don't know why I'm here." He said his voice just as low as hers. He looked into her eyes and saw the compassion. He hadn't expected that he had expected her to accuse him as Elena had done. "I just needed some air and I found myself here." Damon gave a harsh laugh and ran a hand through his long dark hair. Bonnie took in his longer hair and his dark blue button down shirt and black slacks. He looked unusually disheveled. "I guess I must have had a really rough night to be here standing in front of you witch." Damon said as he watched her green eyes flash for a moment and then watch him. He wanted someone to feel as lost and angry as he did and he knew that he could get under Bonnie's skin. Maybe she would do him a favor and give him an aneurysm or burn him. Anything to not feel the pain he felt right now. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "It's going to be okay, Damon. Whatever it is it's going to be okay." Bonnie said as she wrapped her arms around him and comforted him. She knew that he wanted her to hurt him to mask the pain he was already feeling. She didn't even want to understand why she wrapped him in the hug they were in. She could feel his cool arms wrap around her waist and didn't analyze the reason why it felt good to have him take comfort in her. Bonnie shut her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder as she felt the tears he had been holding back wet her t-shirt. She moved her hands up and stroked his hair murmuring comforting words to him. Bonnie felt Damon gather her into his lap his hands still around her. Her hands still hugged his shoulders and they just sat that way for a long time.

The story began to spill from his mouth. How Stefan had sacrificed himself to save him. The stupid kiss that he and Elena shared and his search to get Stefan back. He told Bonnie about what had happened that night and about the friendship that he and Andy had developed during the search for Stefan. He couldn't understand why he liked the fact that she had stiffened during his retelling of the kiss or when he had talked of his and Andy's friendship, but he had. Damon was happy that Bonnie had just sat and listened to him absently rubbing his hair while he talked and occasionally rubbing his shoulders. She didn't hurl accusations at him like he thought she would. She had just listened. He listened to the steady heartbeat within her and felt his own pain begin to ease and his anger subside. He was surprised at how peaceful he felt with her. He hadn't noticed the small circles he had been rubbing into the heat of her skin where her back began to disappear into her jeans. He knew that this was not a sexual encounter and he would not ruin this moment with her. Damon looked into her green eyes his blue ones boring into her. "Thank you witch, I didn't even realize this is what I needed." He gave Bonnie a sheepish smile and picked her up to set her on his feet. "See you when you get back?" Damon said. "Not if I can help it vampire." Bonnie said a smirk on her lips. Damon returned her smile and sped away.

**Okay tell me what you think? Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, this one is inspired by the preview I saw on CW. I scrapped my other story cause this one was just begging to be told first and well I'm a slave to my muse (yep I got the restraint marks to prove it ). As always I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading my stories and I can't tell you how happy I am that you actually enjoy them. Oh and thanks HopeJalice4ever for inadvertently giving me this inspiration! Enough talking from me…ENJOY!**

Damon was getting this side of tired of driving in the dark, both figuratively and literally with Katherine silently riding beside him. He wanted answers now or at least some useful information. Damon decides it's time for him to stop playing chauffer and time to get answers from that conniving bitch!

As he pulls onto the side of the road Katherine gets out and demands to know why they stopped. "What the hell, Damon?" She demands her hands on her hips her curls blowing slightly in the breeze. "I just wanted a break from all the sexual tension." Damon says sarcastically smirking to himself since there was absolutely no sexual anything between the two of them anymore. "Just kidding, I figured you would want to stretch your legs and I'm tired of driving so it's your turn." Katherine gives him a smoldering glare and walks around the car to get the keys. "Fine." She bites out holding her hands out for the keys. Damon throws the keys into the woods and looks at her. "We go nowhere till you tell me what's going on and what you are planning." He says looking down at her. He waits none too patiently for her to give him some answers as she considers how much to tell him. "Does this look familiar?" Katherine says as she holds up Elena's necklace. He gives her a 'duh' look and remains silent still wondering if he could stake her if he caught her by surprise. "Well, Klaus is looking for it and now I have it. It's called leverage, Damon, always be one step ahead of your enemy." Katherine says looking very pleased with herself. "I'll have to remember that." Damon says he fashions a very bored look on his face since this was something he already knew. "Are you willing to do anything it takes? No turning back?" Katherine says as she begins to walk towards the trunk of the car. "I'm not turning back." Damon states wondering where she is going with this particular line of conversation. "Good, because this is not going to win you any points back home." Katherine says as she opens the trunk. Curious Damon walks to the back of the car and freezes. He looks at Katherine barely concealed rage contorting his face. "What the hell, Katherine." He says as he looks down.

Bonnie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kay here's the second part of Preview! Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Preview II

"Dammit Katherine what the hell?" Damon screamed at Katherine's self satisfied face as he looked at an unconscious Bonnie tied up in the trunk. How the hell had she knocked her unconscious in the first place? He knew that Bonnie was not going to take this kindly when she woke up and he foresaw mind splitting headaches and two very on fire vampires. "What? It was easy she thought I was Elena and the stupid girl drank the tea I had roofied." Katherine said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Look, we need a witch to figure out the next move and she is the most powerful witch I can think of to do this spell. So, I got a two for one, the necklace and a witch. It was easy."

"You do realize she's going to try to kill us both when she wakes up right? I'm not exactly her most favorite person and you rank _way_ down on the list." Damon said smirking his trademark smile as he watched the worry cross Katherine's face for a moment before she replaced it with an unconcerned look. "Nope, she'll help us once we tell her it will keep her _precious_ friend Elena alive and give us a one-up on Klaus." Katherine said confidently. Neither vampire realized that Bonnie was beginning to stir. Until of course Katherine's jeans began to smolder then burn and Damon's shirt burst into flames. Both vampires began to pat their clothing frantically trying to put the flames out as Bonnie mentally chanted some words to free herself from the bonds that held her. She had only heard part of the conversation and had begun to lessen the flames on Damon's shirt since she knew that he had known nothing about Katherine's plan. Katherine however, was going to be a ball of dust when she was done with her! "Bonnie, please stop! I _had_ to do this I didn't think you would help me otherwise!" Katherine pleaded her clothing now completely engulfed in flames. "This will help keep Elena alive _and_ bring Stefan back all at the same time. _Please_ just let me explain!" Katherine was near desperate the flames seemed to be getting hotter and hotter and she knew that she didn't have long until they engulfed her completely and there would be no turning back. Damon, however, was smirking as he watched Bonnie's rage at being drugged and kidnapped overtook Katherine. He made no move to try to talk Bonnie out her course of action, as far as he was concerned Katherine deserved whatever Bonnie had to dish out. He was very disappointed when the flames began to die down and then go completely out and Katherine was no longer a walking bonfire. He sighed inwardly at Bonnie's level headed fairness, but let her take the lead on this since she was the one that could help. "I'm listening Katherine, but you only have a few minutes and if I don't like what I hear it's back to the fire with you." Bonnie said as she crossed her arms across her chest she looked at Damon who stood next to her and her eyes promised retribution for any part he had to play in this as well. He put his hands up in the air in mock surrender, but couldn't stop the flash of worry in his eyes. She was really mad.

"Okay, I found out that the original witch had given this necklace to Klaus' sister, Rebeka. I'm not sure why but, I think it might be a key to the original curse. Its leverage for all of us since Klaus wants it I thought maybe we could trade it for Stefan." Katherine looked at Bonnie wondering if that would be enough for the witch to help them. "So, you already have the necklace. Why take me?" Bonnie said her green eyes watching Katherine as she shifted slightly. Bonnie knew Katherine wasn't telling the whole story because with Katherine there was always more. Katherine hedged "Well, I figured that Klaus would need a powerful witch to do the spell and who more powerful than a Bennett witch?" She tried to look earnest as though that was all she had wanted, but Bonnie continued to stare at her waiting her out making her uncomfortable until she at last blurted out the other reason she had asked her along. "Fine! I heard about a vampire who was a hunter that has been hunting the Original's for a long time. He disappeared a few decades ago and I thought we could find him and he could take out Klaus for good. I heard that he had been entombed by a witch a few decades ago. But, I know that Klaus is afraid of him because he could actually kill him and not just dagger dead…dead dead." Katherine huffed out the last part as she stared daggers at Bonnie.

Bonnie contemplated what Katherine said and decided that she was probably mostly telling the truth, but still. "If this guy is a vampire who hunts vampires, what makes you think he's going to help you? I mean, wouldn't he rather kill you than help you? He could still hunt down Klaus just fine without you." Bonnie said she didn't think this particular plan was a very good one, especially considering that it could get people she cared about hurt or killed. "I figured he might make a deal with us since I know where Klaus is right now. And then after he kills Klaus you could put him back in whatever place he was before. No harm, no foul." Katherine again shrugged her shoulders as though her plan was completely hole free. Bonnie sighed and shook her head. "What makes you think I would even be able to find this hunter in the first place? And what makes you think I would raise him up from whatever hole he was in? He seems dangerous and if he was entombed somewhere presumably by a witch there had to be a good reason for that." She didn't want to voice the fact that a vampire that had been entombed for that long was bound to be hungry and she didn't exactly have that much confidence that either vampire could or would stop him from draining the only human with them dry. Neither inspired that much confidence right now.

"You are a powerful witch, Bonnie. I'm sure you could find him and the witch that entombed him was working for Klaus so the only reason he is there is because Klaus put him there. I figure that alone could get him to make a deal with him. Nothing screams compromise with the enemy like revenge." Katherine said with a smirk. "Besides, he only hunted Originals he left the regular every day vamps to the human hunters. It seems we were beneath his concern." Katherine said with a huff as though she were somehow offended by this. Damon looked at her as he processed the information. He watched Bonnie think it over her eyes narrowed on Katherine and he wondered if she was still contemplating killing her anyway. He certainly hoped so.

"Okay, I'll help you, but you will take me back to Mystic Falls…now. I will look for a spell to help you locate this hunter and you can go get him yourself. As far as the necklace and Klaus…forget it. I'm not putting myself in even more danger for your stupid plan that I'm almost positive will get us all killed and leave Klaus with the necklace he was looking for." Bonnie said as she began walking backwards towards the car. "I call shotgun, Damon you want to drive? Katherine you can ride in the trunk for awhile and see how you like it." Bonnie said as she used her power to immobilize Katherine and fling her into the trunk and then close the door. "I'll go get the keys from the forest."Damon said with a smile on his face. "I'm glad you're okay little witch." "You should be Damon considering I didn't put you in the trunk with her and just drive back." Damon laughed as they both heard the irate screams of Katherine in the trunk. "You think you could put a gag on her that's bound to get annoying after a few miles?" Damon said as he started the car and began to back out. "Nope, maybe I'll just turn up the radio a little. This is payback for locking me in that trunk for hours. She's lucky I didn't tie her up with vervained rope." Bonnie said with a huff as she flicked on the radio. Damon smiled he did so love Bonnie's dark side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay this was just going to be a two part story, but since TVD is not cooperating with me I'm going to have to make this a three part story. Sigh. I'm just going to say this and get it off my chest. VIDEO CELL PHONE CALL! Really TVD? Really? Ugh! Okay mini rant over. I hope everyone enjoys this and there may be some residual anger from my disappointment in the first episode of season 3. P.S. sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Ready For Love Part 2 (India Arie)

Damon couldn't believe that he was saying he would never leave Elena again. What the hell? But as he had looked into her distraught eyes and heard the desperation in her voice when she had asked about him the words had tumbled out of his mouth before he had been able to stop them. When Stefan had interrupted the moment Damon had almost wanted to hug him. He knew that Stefan knew the words he had spoken had not been because of any lingering feelings for Elena, but simply because he had not want to see the wounded look in her eyes. He had not counted on the cold way that Stefan had looked at Elena or the indifferent way that he had looked at him. Was his brother really gone? When Stefan had said that Elena was now under his 'protection' it had been said so mockingly.

Damon wondered where his brother had gone when he had left the house, but he knew where he was headed. He needed to see Bonnie. He needed to talk to her and get her take on what was going on right now. He knew she would be straight with him and that she would help him make sense of what was happening. He steadfastly ignored the necklace and pendant that still lay on the table and walked out of the house leaving Elena to ponder her thoughts. He had simply told her that he had needed some air and she had nodded her head and taken another sip of the bourbon he had given her to calm her nerves. Damon walked out the door and drove to Bonnie's house to talk. He knew that once he talked to Bonnie that he would feel better as he had when they had talked in the field.


	13. Chapter 13

**I was seriously writing the second part to the Preview story when this one shot came to me. I just HAD to write it. I'm uploading the second part of the Preview story too. This one has nothing to do with either of those, but I hope you enjoy it all the same! **** Okay I'm getting on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Need

Bonnie didn't know when the need for _HIM_ had started. Maybe it had always been there in the back of her mind. She had admittedly found him attractive when he had come over to Elena's house with Caroline on his arm. Bonnie had given him covert looks and had wished that he would look at her, but he had not. It seemed that even after he had tried to kill her, bitten into her neck like she was a big juicy steak the attraction to him had not stopped it had just been tempered. Even after she had learned that he had been using Caroline as his personal toy the need had not stopped she had simply just buried it deeper. Even after his part in her grandmother's death the need had not gone away it had simply morphed into…something else, but it was always there under her skin in her subconscious. Now here she was only a year later listening to him bitch and moan about his obsession with _HER_ friend! She wanted to rip out his tongue…well she would if she hadn't wanted to massage it with her own that is. No…she had to stay away from that train of thought lest she give away her own body's reaction to him. When the hell had they become friends? She couldn't really remember, at one time she had simply wanted to do away with him hoping that would make the need for him disappear, but now she knew that even that wouldn't help. Gah, now she was on her couch with him talking to her like she was his _therapist_! When had she become so asexual to him? It wasn't like she hadn't noticed some of the covert looks he had given her the unnecessary touching she wasn't blind or stupid, but his obsession with her best friend always seemed to outweigh whatever it was that was going on between the two of them. Wait, she was with Jeremy and she wouldn't betray his trust by trying to define what it was that she may or may not feel for _HIM_. Bonnie wished that he would just get to the point and leave her alone so that she could watch the movie she had been about to put in before he had knocked on her door looking so distraught. She hadn't wanted to question why she had simply stood aside and let him come in why she had sat down on the couch and simply listened to him as he poured out the problems that were bothering him, but she had. Like a Doofus, she sat there on the couch listening to him while the need to touch him grew. Listened to him while the need to comfort him rose within her, he looked so hurt, so angry, so unDamonlike that she had simply sat there as the need rose like a tide within her. She looked into the ever changing silvery blue of his eyes as he talked his words flowing over her like a caress. Words for her best friend and not her, of course, she was such an idiot! But, the need to listen to him had been so strong the need to just sit with him had been undeniable.

Bonnie studied his face the concern for his brother showing through and she wanted to run her fingers through his too long hair. Wait, no going there Bennett, no going into dangerous territory for a man who didn't even want her. Only her best friend! She hadn't noticed that as they talked they seemed to get closer to each other with first their hands touching then their shoulders and thighs. She didn't notice until their faces were millimeters away from each other, his breath fanning her face his eyes a dark midnight blue staring at her. She couldn't have stopped herself from closing the gap to touch his lips even if she had wanted to. She pressed her lips to his and with the first contact the need within her grew fierce demanded more. She didn't know if she groaned or he did as their kiss deepened and grew more passionate. She wasn't sure which one of them began to start removing clothing all she knew was that this need for him roared in her veins making her blood pound in her head and through her body caused her body to heat up from his cool touches on her back. She had to feel his skin beneath her hands feel his hair run through her fingers. She took pleasure in him moaning her name his lips trailing down her neck. His hands seemed to be everywhere and the need grew and blossomed. She felt him unhook her bra as he pulled her into his lap to straddle him and still the need for him demanded more contact… more everything. She knew that if she didn't stop this they would have sex. No not even sex, they would just be fucking and it would only be a distraction for him and a disaster for her. But, the need made her ache it made her body, heart, and mind cry out for him. Still Bonnie pushed him away her breath ragged her lips swollen from the passion of their kisses. She looked into his eyes now almost black with passion his fangs were out the black veins surrounding his eyes and the need sprang up again. He was so beautiful. "No, I won't do this Damon. It would be a mistake. For both of us. You love my best friend and I…love Jeremy." Bonnie choked the last words out even though she knew them to be a lie. But her words were like a splash of cold water to him and his face returned to normal. She didn't allow herself to see the disappointment or the hurt that flashed in his still dark blue eyes. She only allowed herself to see the indifference that he replaced them with. "Fine, I'll go. Thank you for listening to me, Bonnie. We'll revisit _this_ again." Damon said as he quickly put on his shirt his eyes lingering on Bonnie's naked breasts as they heaved up and down while she still tried to catch her breath. He could smell her arousal knew that she was not being entirely straight with him, but he also knew that she was right. This couldn't…wouldn't happen while he still professed love for her best friend. She would not allow herself to be second choice as he had done all those years ago. Damon walked to the door and let himself out disappearing into the night his mind no longer filled with the problems that had brought him to her door. Now his mind was only filled with the taste of her in his mouth the heat from her skin still warming his hands and making them tingle. Now it all was replaced with this…_NEED_.

Bonnie watched as Damon left her home and she put her shirt back on and then popped the movie into her DVD player. Her mind filled with the things that he had said to her. She no longer had to wonder what his lips would feel like or how his hands would feel on her body. She shivered with the memory and her body ached once again with her need.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yep, I'M BACK! Yippee! These last few episodes really got me going…unfortunately time constraints stopped me in my tracks . First and foremost I want to thank all of you for being so patient…you guys rock the world on its axis! Okay, enough about us let's get this story on the road! Let me know what you think and enjoy the ride. **

'_Let him go. Let's just let him go.'_ The words echoed in Damon's head again it had been days and he still wanted to vomit every time he heard them. How could he let his _brother_ go? It just didn't feel right as many problems as the two of them had Stefan's still his brother. Damon kicked the side table in his room sending it flying towards the wall with a satisfying crack. What was worse was that now Elena expected him to pick up the pieces and become her new Stefan clone. She had been to the boarding house so much in the last few days he thought she might as well move in. He had half-heartedly flirted with her but the thrill wasn't there anymore. It wasn't as much fun without his brother there to brood and make little speeches. Without his broody headed brother there to give his pained and annoyed looks the doe eyed adoration that Elena gave him fell flat. He needed some air. Damon picked up his leather jacket and walked out. Maybe he would go see the witch today. She needed a pick-me-up and he was just the thing to put a smile on her face. Besides, he never did get the chance to tell her how good she looked in that dress before she put the witchy ju-ju on him at the party.

Bonnie sat in the living room aimlessly flipping through channels. It was a Saturday and as far as she was concerned it was a day to do nothing but veg out and eat junk food. She needed some alone time to get her thoughts together and recharge after the other day's events. She couldn't help being worried about Elena and Damon. Elena seemed to have thrown herself into throwing herself at Damon and Damon just seemed so…lost without his brother. Bonnie shook her head and settled in for a few good infomercials. She looked up slightly annoyed when she heard the knock on the door. She knew even before she got there that it was Damon. What could he possibly want? She certainly hoped he wasn't angling for an apology about giving him that aneurysm at the party. The plan had been to knock Tyler out not stake him! Bonnie stomped to the door opening it with resolve.

Damon looked into Bonnie's mossy green eyes and smiled. He surveyed the oversized t-shirt she wore and the big fluffy bunny slippers she had on her feet. She had her hair down and curly and it flowed over her shoulders like waterfalls. She looked beautiful, well she'd look more beautiful if she wasn't scowling at him like that. "Hey Witchy, how ya doin?" Damon said his customary smirk on his face. He watched her roll her eyes and smelled the hint of bacon from her breakfast that morning when she huffed at his comment. Damon closed his eyes and already felt like he was in a better mood. "I'm setting off fireworks, Damon. What does it look like I'm doing?" She said. Bonnie knew he could hear the television in the background so she didn't bother commenting on it. "Can I come in? I never got the chance to tell you how good you looked in that dress from the party. Of course, I would have if you hadn't put the whammy on me." Damon said as he brushed past Bonnie to walk into the living room. He had always liked her house it felt warm and there were pictures everywhere of her family and friends. He'd even spotted one of him and Stefan once making funny faces at the camera and him giving Stefan bunny ears. Damon sat on the couch and scrunched his face up at the program he was watching. He hoped she was watching it ironically cause if this was for entertainment he was going to have to turn the channel. "Thank you Damon, now leave. I just want to veg out and watch people sell useless stuff." Bonnie said as she sat on the couch next to him. Her oversized t-shirt feeling a little small now that she was sitting beside him, she was still trying to control the shiver that had went through her body when he had surveyed her outfit. "Aww, Bon-Bon a little vegging out is always appealing to me. Besides I need a break after the last few days that I've had. Almost kill an original watch another one die. Losing my brother…again kinda takes a toll on a guy." Damon said not looking away from the television as he watched the host shove a piece of turkey into some guy's mouth while exclaiming how juicy the meat was. "Fine Damon, you can stay. No mean mugging on what I'm watching and no talking about the drama that is our lives. Okay?" Bonnie looked across at him her arms slightly folded under her breasts lifting her shirt slightly so that he could see a little more of her thighs. He wondered for a moment if he got close enough to her would he be able to see her underwear. Hmm. "But, Bons this show is just stupid! Who is going to actually use a rotisserie everyday! Who eats turkey that much?" Damon said with a wiggle of his brow and a crooked smile. He did his best imitation of innocence and smiled again when she just giggled and started flipping the channels again.

"Stop calling me those nicknames Damon. We are not that close so you don't get to call me a nickname." Bonnie said as she flipped through the channels again settling on another infomercial with exercise equipment. Damon rose a brow and frowned a bit. Bonnie rolled her eyes and continued to flip through the channels stopping on an ice skating competition. She rose her own brow and he nodded surprising her with his accent. "What? I loved to ice skate and the costumes are always a good source of entertainment in themselves." He said with a smile. They sat for the rest of the afternoon watching television occasionally raising a brow in silent comment over one thing or another. Bonnie got up occasionally to make herself a snack or get something to drink. Damon would steal her popcorn and she would burn his hand or make his pants start to smoke. It never failed to make her smile when he would start to pat his pants and scowl at her. By the end of the day Bonnie had her feet in Damon's lap and Damon was absently rubbing them as they watched an old movie from the 80's. "Ugh, did you used to wear your hair like that?" Bonnie pointed at the serious mullet that the character had. Damon looked at her with an amused smile on his face. "Really, Bonnie?" She laughed as she tried to picture Damon with a mullet and laughed some more. "Well it looks like you're trying for one now so I could see it." She said through giggles. Damon narrowed his eyes on her and grabbed her ankle and began to tickle her feet. Bonnie laughed and kicked Damon trying to get away. "Stop Damon that tickles! Stop!" Bonnie giggled. "That's for saying I have a mullet! Long hair is coming back in style Bonfire. Besides, I look good in any style." Bonnie raised her eyebrow at that still laughing she wiped the tears from her eyes and sobered slightly. She angled her head to the left then to the right her eyes narrowed a bit and she reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "Well, I guess it looks okay. It certainly takes some getting used to." Damon swallowed as she absently ran her fingers through his hair. If it had been anyone else he would have used the opportunity to kiss them, but this was Bonnie and she was a bit unpredictable. One of the many things he liked about her. He treaded carefully and lifted his face to where it was a few inches from hers looked into her eyes and waited. He watched the indecision flash across her face saw when she made the decision to kiss him milliseconds before she lowered her full lips to meet his own. Bonnie had only meant the kiss to be a consolation kiss. To soothe the hurt that was always just underneath the surface, but soon it had become passionate and messy their teeth banging together their lips crushing each other. Their tongues did a sensual dance with each other and she soon found herself in his lap his hands roaming her body her own hands buried deep in his hair. She could feel his arousal and her own rushed to meet him. She tried to control the need in her that always seemed to arise when they were together, but the tide was too strong. She wasn't with anyone and she could tell he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Had he actually been waiting for her to come to this decision since their last encounter? She threw the thought away as he breathed her name against her ear and trailed small kisses down her throat and collar bone. She had somehow lost her shirt as had he and their skin touched each other. Her skin warming his her hands wandering down his chest. If Damon could breathe his breath would be ragged right now. He pulled her away from his lap. He wanted this but he needed to know she wanted him. He showed her his full vampire face black veins, fangs, and all and waited. He waited for her to rebuff him to get out of her home. He was shocked when she traced the veins around his eyes and bent down to run her tongue along his lips and fangs. Damon gulped and met her lips again. He groaned a little when she pushed him back and looked at him.

Bonnie smiled at the slight groan that Damon gave her when she had pushed back from him. She liked that he was so willing to show him the side of himself that he both loved and hated. She thought she would give him a treat and really open herself to him. She closed her eyes and felt the power engulf her. She knew her skin fairly glowed and that she was hot to the touch. She opened her eyes and looked at him happy to see the utter fascination with her true form. She watched through slightly glowing eyes as he traced her face with his fingers burying them in her hair that ran in rivulets down her back her power making her brown hair seem like flowing chocolate and caramel. Damon traced down her neck going lower to cup her breasts then lower to caress her stomach and then her thighs. She could feel his breath cool her heat slightly as he slowly explored her body and the glow that emitted from her. "You are so beautiful." Damon whispered as his eyes followed the path that his hands had just made. "So are you." Bonnie said as she again kissed the veins around his eyes and bent down to kiss his neck. Damon changed their positions so that he could lay on top of her. He slowly took her underwear off trying to make sure that their eyes never lost contact. He wanted to make sure she was okay with this. He wanted no misunderstandings when this was over. He kissed a path from her stomach to the dark curls of her sex flicking his tongue onto her thigh. He heard the soft gasp come from his mouth and smiled slightly. Yes, she was finally ready!

Bonnie could feel him so close to her…woman part. She blushed because she couldn't even say it to herself. She felt his hands massage and caress her body everywhere. She wanted to touch him too but he seemed to be all over her all at once and she couldn't get him to stay still. It was as if he was hungry for her too. "Damon please." She sighed as she felt his mouth again so teasingly close but not going to where she wanted him to. Bonnie tried to squirm down to meet his mouth. If she didn't feel his mouth on her she would explode! "Damon!" Bonnie said getting a little annoyed because he wouldn't just do something…anything to alleviate this torture that his mouth had created inside of her. She felt warm all over and not just from the power that emitted from her body.

They both jumped as they heard the audible gasp come from behind them. Damon had been so focused on his teasing torture of Bonnie he hadn't heard anyone come through the door much less approach them. "Oh my God! Bonnie! Damon!" Each groaned as they heard Elena's exclamation and the slightly accusation in her voice. "What's going on here?" She said her voice trembling. "I think it's pretty obvious what's going on here Elena. Now leave and let us get to it!" Damon growled. But, he knew that she had effectively ruined the mood and there was no way Bonnie would let him do the nasty things that had been crawling through his mind for weeks now. "I'm not going anywhere until I get an e_xplanation_!" Elena said her hands on her hips as she stared at the two in their state of semi nakedness. Well, Damon's semi nakedness and Bonnie's out right nakedness. Her mind couldn't seem to wrap itself around the idea that her best friend and her…uh Damon were about to have _sex_! It was just too weird. This coming from the guy who had been trying to get into her pants for a full on _year_! Man, talk about _fickle_! She had been throwing herself at him for the last couple of days and she was beginning to wonder what was wrong with her, but realized that it wasn't her he wanted it at all. It had been Bonnie. No wonder he had stopped flirting with her, had started treating her as a friend, a _sister_ even. It had nothing to do with him not wanting to hurt Stefan! It had been because he had wanted Bonnie…over _her_! Maybe she didn't want to hear what they had to say to each other. She felt queasy like she needed some air. First she loses Stefan now she is losing Damon! Elena ran out of the house and into her car. She had started it up and was on her way before either of them could stop her.

"I guess we won't be continuing huh?" Damon said a sheepish smile on his face as he looked at Bonnie's shock stricken face. Bonnie looked at him and raised her eyebrow. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth as she thought of the situation. She really did have a dark sense of humor. "We aren't done…maybe we could revisit this another time Damon?" Bonnie said as she pulled her shirt on. "I need to make sure Elena's okay. This had to be a big blow to her and she probably feels like she's losing everything. She really can't handle too much change unless she's the one changing it." Bonnie said with a quirk of her lips. She leaned over and kissed Damon on the lips and walked to the kitchen to call her friend's cell. Bonnie felt cool hands come around her waist and she looked up into dark blue eyes. "Another time Bennett." Damon said and kissed the nape of her neck before he left.

I know I keep doing that! But, I can't help it I don't think this is the right time for a full on sex scene. But that was fun right? Let a sista know what you thinking! I hope you enjoyed it and how AWESOME was the mid-season finale! Later!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi All! First I want to say thanks for all the reviews I tried to reply back but there was something wrong with the links so I'm giving out a collective thanks for reading the last story ! Second, I wrote this story as a belated celebration for my nomination in the Smut category at the Bamon Awards. I have another that I am working on right now but my dialog is off. Fair warning this is a REALLY smutty story! Okay only warning you guys get so I hope you read this part and didn't just go to the story. That'll teach you! **

Devour

He felt the soft press of the restraints around his wrists. He could get out of them with regular human strength since the bonds were not tight, but he had no reason to want to. He could see her across the room walking towards him in nothing but a wicked smile and heels. He so loved the way her body moved. Normally, she moved with efficiency her small toned body taking the necessary steps or making only the necessary moves to do something. Tonight however she fairly glided over to him. Her legs, seemingly long in the black stilettos on her feet, moved almost tortuously slow her hands gliding over the body that he wanted to devour. His silver blue eyes roamed up to her face lingering on her full pink lips and staying on her mossy green eyes. He watched fascinated as she slid to a crouch in front of him. Her smile mischievous as she glided her hands up his legs from his ankles to his thighs as she traveled higher she let her body caress the places her hands had just been. She flicked her tongue across one of his nipples, already erect from her touch and he arched his muscular chest up so that she could have even better access she made a trail of kisses and bites across his chest to his other nipple and flicked her tongue across it. She inwardly grinned loving the power that he gave only to her. Her full lips made a trail up his neck to his lips brushing across them lightly. He strained his head up wanting her to kiss him harder but she moved her hand down to pinch the nipple she had just lovingly sucked a reproaching look on her face. She then traced his pouty red lips with her tongue and he opened eagerly to her. Their tongues melded and danced with each other as she slid her hands through his hair. He couldn't help the slight bucking his body did as they kissed he wanted her so badly, but wouldn't break the bonds that held him. She held his face in her hands looking into his eyes she said one word "Mine." She watched the play of emotions as she let the word sink in watched as he struggled to believe her. She looked again and repeated the word as she kissed him slowly back down his body until she was at the head of his cock. "Mine." She said again and flicked her tongue across the slit and tasting his precum. She licked her lips and ran her tongue from the top of his penis to the base running the flat of her tongue across his balls. She felt them contract and tighten as she lathed them with her tongue over and over like she was a cat and he was her cream. She felt herself get wet hearing his moans and gasps as she ran her warm tongue from the base of his cock to the very tip again flicking her tongue across his slit before putting him into her mouth to suckle him. She heard his sharp intake of breath, a breath she knew he didn't need to take, and she held the giggle of delight in. She bobbed her head up and down occasionally flattening her tongue and relaxing her throat so he could go deeper. He didn't dare buck his hips, but gods he wanted to! He looked at her as her mouth left him and was replaced by her hand as she again went back to his balls to lick and bite softly. He couldn't help the slight squirm of his hips and cursed himself when she stopped. She held him in her hands lightly again looking up at him her eyes now a bright green with swirly bits of brown in them. They stared at each other for what seemed to him an eternity his eyes pleading with her to continue her eyes telling him to stay still. Finally, because he couldn't stand her light teasing hand anymore and needed to feel her mouth on him again he nodded and fell back closing his eyes as her warm mouth encircled him again. Her moans vibrated around him and he could feel the light scrape of her teeth. He concentrated on not breaking the bonds on not bucking his hips so that he could drive forward. He thought maybe watching her would keep his mind on track but as he watched her tongue roll around the head of his tongue and her fingers sliding in and out of herself he realized that it was a mistake. He took a long breath and swallowed as she slowed down again letting her hands move up and down his dick as she again began licking his balls. It was a slow torture that he couldn't live without anymore, the feel of her mouth and hands. She placed him in her mouth again and let her fingers absently run up and down his hips and thighs she was so wet she alternated her hands from roaming the lower half of his body to fingering her clit and delving deep inside of herself. She knew that eventually that was where he would end up but right now she just couldn't get enough of his taste. He had such a clean scent and his cum tasted wild and sweet. She loved to prolong it as much as possible even though that was her favorite part. He was smooth and long and thick and she loved when they had sex, fucked, or made love but it seemed as though he was always the one in control of the pleasure. She wanted to give some of her own show him that she appreciated his ministrations and that she'd had a few fantasies of her own. She moved her head faster her straight black hair blowing slightly with the wind she created. He groaned again wishing that he could bury his hands in her hair and kiss her very talented mouth. When she had come up with this idea he figured he would humor her for a few strokes or she wouldn't know what to do, but now he was extremely happy that he had agreed. This was his kind of heaven. "Cum." She said as she put her mouth again over the head of him. "I want to taste you, Damon." She engulfed his head again in her mouth rolling her tongue around and around bobbing her head up and down faster and faster until he roared and came in her mouth. "Fuck, Bonnie that was awesome!" He said his voice slightly hoarse as he watched her drink his cum and then bend her head down kiss his now lip cock. She looked him in the eyes again and said with a smile. "Mine."

**Hey how did you like it? Was it too much…not enough? Let me know I have another one that has been floating around in my head and if you like this one I might actually write that smut filled story down. Thanks for reading! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I blame my hospital stay and the sad direction that TVD has taken as far as Bamon has been concerned. Well anyway, since TVD is giving me little inspiration I decided to go back to using songs to inspire me. I absolutely love this song (both the original and the remake) so I thought I would mix things up. I hope you like it! Review and let a sista know what you think! **

My Heart Can't Tell You No (Sara Evans)

Alaric knew that Bonnie was using him. Maybe for comfort, to ease her loneliness, or because everyone thought she was a goody-goody and she wanted to rebel. For these reasons he was sure and for others he wasn't.

It had started so innocently, the night that Jeremy had been shot at the Grill and they had been racing to the Witch House to save him. Alaric had reached over to comfort a crying Bonnie and as he held her hand and looked into her eyes for a second he had wanted to lean over and kiss her mouth. It had been just for a moment and in the confusion of getting Jeremy into the house and Bonnie saving him the moment had been forgotten. It had been the guilt riding Alaric that had made him stay not him feeling responsible for two orphaned kids and when Bonnie had went away for the summer he had breathed a sigh of relief. When she'd come back he had distanced himself from her and made sure to never be in a room alone with her he figured no sense in tempting fate. But, then Alaric had found himself alone with Bonnie in his apartment and after they had discussed the symbols from the cave he had felt compelled to tell her that Jeremy was a fool who would regret losing her and that she was an incredible woman. He had meant the hug that followed to be a brotherly or even fatherly hug, but Bonnie had seemed to meld into his own frame and he had breathed in the scent of her vanilla shampoo and when he leaned down to kiss her it had seemed so natural. He was sure they were both shocked by his actions, but he was the one that was shocked when she had kissed him back. She had been the one to back away first, breathless and mumbling an apology. Alaric hadn't been sorry, well not sorry enough to take it back anyway, but he had still watched her speed out the door.

That had been the beginning of whatever it was that was going on between them. They had fashioned out signals as to when he would spend the night at his apartment doing 'research' so that they could be together. He knew that her heart would never really belong to him, but the time they spent together had become a small addiction for him. It was better than alcohol, better than fighting; hell it was better the drives he used to take to clear his head. He knew he would have to end it. He always told himself that the next time she knocked on his door he would turn her away, but every time he would look into her mossy green eyes and step aside.

Bonnie knew that Damon was using her. Maybe to relieve his frustration, as a distraction, or to feed his ego these reasons she was sure and for other reasons that she wasn't. She didn't know when it had started he had seemed to pop up around her when she was alone to tease, taunt, and seduce her in degrees. He never seemed to be able to keep his hands to himself that soon she had gotten used to his cool hand on her elbow or at her waist or his lips on her neck. He hadn't even left her alone when she had been with Jeremy. Hell that had seemed to make him even more insistent. She hated him, but not as much as she hated herself for letting him do these things. He had made it very clear that he loved Elena. Still with every touch, every kiss she had thought that maybe things might change. But, it never did she had been forced to listen to Elena tell her how much closer they had gotten. She had been forced to keep her mouth shut as she watched her friend struggle with her own growing attraction to Damon. She sometimes wished she could just kill him, but she knew it would do no good. He had crept into her heart like a virus and it seemed that nothing would get rid of him. The night that they had sent Jeremy away he had come to her his eyes wild his hair wilder pacing on her porch. She had tried not to notice that his lips were slightly swollen from what she was sure was a kiss. She had tried not to notice her best friend's perfume clinging to his clothes as he had paced like a wild animal on her porch. Bonnie had been determined to not let him in to tell him to go to hell or to go home but when he had looked at her with his sad silver blue eyes and asked if he could come in she had simply stepped aside and let him in.

Damon knew that Elena was using him. Maybe for comfort, as a replacement for Stefan, or to ease the ache of loneliness she felt of these reasons he was sure and others he wasn't. In the beginning it had been a game for him to annoy his brother and possibly finally win over him. But now that it seemed as though he was he was scared. Yep, Damon freaking Salvatore was shaking in his boots because he might finally get what he wants. He knew that she didn't love him would never really give him her whole heart and he had convinced himself that it didn't matter. That whatever love she did give him would be enough. Yet when he wasn't with her the small voice inside his head told him that it would never be enough. That stupid voice would tell him that _she_ would never be enough, but he quieted that voice with liquor and blood. What did it know anyway?

When he had finally kissed her and she hadn't turned him away had seemed to even kiss him back he had been ecstatic, elated even. But, still he had found himself at the witch's house as he always seemed to find himself around her. He couldn't figure out why it was her he went to when he was frustrated and not 'the love of his very long life'. He couldn't put a finger on why it was her voice that he had wanted to hear when he had felt the rising panic that had begun. He didn't love her, hell half the time he barely liked her, but still she was the one that he had needed to see. He hated her for that sometimes, but not as much as he hated himself. He knew that he was missing something, but he just didn't know what.

Damon knew that whatever Elena felt for him was only because she needed comfort. He would tell himself that he wouldn't touch her again that he would keep away from her. But with a look, a touch, a smile, or a tear he would let her back in again.


	17. Chapter 17

**I have a question for you guys, as I was watching last week's episode; it occurred to me that Damon doesn't lie to Bonnie. He's lied to Stefan, Alaric, Elena, and pretty much everyone else but he's always upfront with Bonnie. In all the time that I have watched the show and the few scenes that they have shared I have seen him tease, taunt, bully, even thank Bonnie but never lie. So this one shot is in honor of that honesty. If I'm wrong let me know, but I can't think of a time when he has ever outright lied to her. **

Honesty

Damon came into Elena's house with the manila folder and a smug smile on his face. Bonnie knew just from his expression that he had gotten the information. She wouldn't be surprised if he had known where her mother was all along. Bonnie was surprised however when he handed the folder to her and not Elena. She figured he would be chomping at the bit for praise from Elena and handing her the information personally would definitely get that…in his mind anyway. Bonnie gave him a slightly grateful look and opened the folder to a picture of her mother and her current address. She watched as Damon tried to invite himself onto the road trip almost a little surprised when Elena told him no and then tried to look unimpressed by his sad puppy dog face. Jeez he was such a ham sometimes. "What's up with you two?" She asked not expecting an answer because Elena had a habit of keeping the goings on between her and the Salvatore brothers under wraps until she absolutely **had** to say something and Damon was well Damon. You never really knew what was going to come out of his mouth. "We kissed and now things are weird." Damon said as he looked over at her expectantly. Bonnie couldn't help the shock that crossed her face, but immediately kept her face impassive as she noticed Damon's eyes still focused on her. What the hell? What was he expecting from her? He was Elena's problem not hers. Still there was a pang, but Bonnie put it off as an empathy pain for Elena's increasingly complicated love life. Of course, she also couldn't help notice the absolute surprise on Elena's face when Damon told Bonnie with no hesitation. Bonnie didn't understand the surprise Damon was always one for effect. Besides, right now she had bigger things to deal with. She knew where her mother was. She was about to see the mother that had run off and left her when she was young. Bonnie's emotional bag was full right now.

_**After the events of the episode…Bonnie's house.**_

Bonnie had gotten her mother settled into Gram's old house. She hadn't wanted to talk to her even though she could tell her mother wanted to ask questions and get to know her a little better. Bonnie needed time to decompress and talking to one of the reasons she needed to decompress wouldn't help. Bonnie sat on her porch swing with her mug of tea and looked out into the night sky. She was lost in her thought trying to make sense of the day's events and how she felt that she didn't even hear Damon come onto her porch until he was sitting down next to her on the swing. "What are you doing here Damon? I figured you would be with Elena right now since she had such a harrowing day." Bonnie said looking at him as he got comfortable on the swing. He was wearing dark jeans and one of his trademark black t-shirts his hair was slightly damp like he had come out of the shower. "Elena is just fine. She told Stefan about the kiss and he was none too happy. Besides, Elena has plenty of people to comfort and console her and I figured you would need a friend after the emotional rollercoaster you were on today." Damon said with a quirk of his lips. "And you figured _you_ would be that friend?" Bonnie said with a chuckle. "Damon, you are not exactly my friend. Why would you even care what type of emotional state I'm in?"

Damon looked at her his silvery blue eyes darkening slightly. "What do you mean _Bon-Bon_? We forged our friendship in battle…with our common enemies and with each other. I consider you a friend and I thought you considered me one." Damon was a little hurt by Bonnie's statement but didn't get up. He knew she needed someone to talk to and as usual her besties were too busy wrapped up in their own drama to help Bonnie with hers. Bonnie gave him a small smile. "I guess I do consider you a friend of sorts Damon but, I'm still processing everything. I don't trust her and I'm not sure how much she can help since she doesn't have any magic. I'm just not really sure what to think. Why did you tell me about you and Elena's kiss? What does it matter if I know or not, I mean if Elena wasn't talking about it why did you?" Bonnie said as she looked at him her eyes turning a slightly golden color as she watched him quietly. Damon shrugged his shoulders as Bonnie tried to not notice how the fabric practically caress his chest. "I don't lie to you Bonnie. I realized the best way to get and stay in your good graces is to be upfront and honest with you. Besides, being honest with you gives me perspective and makes me feel all warm on the inside." Damon said with a waggle of his eyes. Bonnie rolled her eyes but gave him another small smile. "It would feel weird to lie to you Bons." Damon said chucking her under her chin. "Now come on let's not talk about my Elena drama although I do love to talk about me that's not why I'm here." Damon said putting his arm around her shoulders. Bonnie sighed and began to talk to her friend.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Everybody! I'm not going to waste time apologizing about the long time it took me to update cause really there is no excuse . Can I just say how AWESOME yesterday's episode was? I was like "Oh My Gawd"ing everywhere and I think I said "Holy Shit" at least 6 or 7 times ! The last scene when Stefan and Damon find an unconscious Bonnie and Abby is what inspired this story and I can't remember what the Original witch's name is Ester or Esmeralda so I'm going with Ester. Let me know if I'm completely wrong and I'll try to correct it okay. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last one shot you guys rock and I'm so glad you liked the story. Enough of my jibber jabber enjoy the story and review please!**

For The Love Of…?

Damon's world went black as he saw Bonnie's unconscious form lying on the ground of the cave. He tried to ignore the panic rising in his belly when he couldn't detect her heartbeat with his hearing. He applied trembling fingers to her pulse point and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the steady but low beat of her heart. He vaguely heard Stefan say something about hearing Abby's breathing but at this point he didn't really care. He had to get Bonnie to someplace safe and make sure she was okay. Why wasn't she waking up? What the hell had they _fought_ in here? Because Damon had no doubt that whatever had left them unconscious Bonnie would have fought tooth and nail. His little warrior witch would not have let it get away without a fight. He gently picked her up and cradled her still body in his arms. This was just too reminiscent of the 60's dance when he'd had to carry her seemingly lifeless body to the old Witch House for safety. He didn't like that she still hadn't stirred even as he carried her over the rocky terrain of the cave and into the night air. He liked it even less that she hadn't stirred as he took her to her home. He knew she would rather wake in her own bed rather than in unfamiliar surroundings. He could have gnashed his teeth in frustration as he remembered that Bonnie had never invited him into her home. Not that she was ever likely too, but it sure is inconvenient to try to put her in her room when he couldn't even get through the door. Damon sighed and headed for the Boarding House. He looked over at her _still_ unconscious body as she lay in the back seat of his car. What the HELL? He wanted to smash something, if he could have killed Klaus right now he would have. Fucking douchebag! Somehow this was all his fault! And Bonnie's. What the hell had she been thinking fighting whatever it was that had exploded out of that coffin? She didn't have the power of 100 witches anymore! Her mother wouldn't have been much help either since she barely had any power at all! Stupid girl! He wanted to wring her neck and shake her for being so stupid! When she woke up he would do _just_ that!

Damon arrived at the Boarding House and sped up to his room. He laid Bonnie on his bed and went down to the kitchen. He would make her some tea so that she could have something to drink when she woke up and if that cup got cold he would keep making her a cup until she woke up. Damon put the water to boil and walked into the great room. He tipped over a table and smashed a few glasses the carnage making him feel slightly better. He turned around when he felt Stefan's presence in the room. "What do you want Stefan? Did you see Abby to someplace safe or did you leave her there to wake up on her own?" Damon said not bothering to turn around. He felt the violence rising in him again because of the small still form lying in the middle of his bed and he thought he might punch Stefan in the jaw just for good measure. "I didn't think you really cared what happened to Abby, Damon. You sped out of there so fast with Bonnie I thought your feet were on fire." Stefan leaned against the doorframe of the room trying not to let the smug smile take up too much of his face. He would store this little revelation away since it seemed to be lost on his brother for now. He had never seen Damon move so fast for any reason other than maybe for him. "She was in the worse shape Stefan I thought she might need some help." Damon said running a hand through his already tousled hair. "And you brought her here?" Stefan said slowly his green eyes alight with amusement. "Don't you think a hospital would have been more…helpful?" Stefan said the smug smile seeming to get wider as he pushed himself off the frame and slowly made his way over to his brother. "I'm boiling her water for this herbal tea mix that Bree showed me how to make when she would get drained from using too much magic." Damon said lamely. Now that he thought about it a hospital probably would have been a better choice, but then again with that psycho doctor there it was no telling what could have happened to Bonnie in there. Caroline's father had been sent there and he had ended up with a knife in his gut and in transition. "I was just saying, brother." Stefan said as he headed for the stairs. Damon sped in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?" Damon said blocking his way. Stefan raised a brow the amusement in his eyes was pretty apparent and Damon was pretty sure he was just seconds away from knocking him on his ass if Stefan kept grinning at him like that. "I was just going to check on our little patient. See if she was still in dreamland." Stefan made a move to go up the stairs knowing that Damon would block him again. "No need, brother. I've got this you go on about your business maybe figure out what knocked them unconscious in the first place." Damon said crossing his arms across his chest. Stefan nodded his head and walked away in the other direction. He stilled as they both heard stirring in the direction of Damon's room. Stefan turned around and cocked an eyebrow at Damon but left silently.

Damon made the tea and went up to his room. He could see Bonnie beginning to stir and stayed across the room marveling at how small she was. In his big bed she barely took up any room at all, but still seemed to fill the space up with her presence. He waited for her to open her eyes and look around the room her brow furrowed trying to figure out where she was. "Hey little witch, you're in my room. I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence." Damon said as he watched her rub her head and check out his room with a more critical eye. He tried not to show that her opinion of it mattered as he watched her. She smiled when her eyes landed on him the tea cup and saucer in his hand. "You look ridiculous with that little cup in your hand Damon." Bonnie said as she sat up. That was it? That was all she said after being out like a light for at least a half an hour? "What the hell were you thinking, Bonnie? Fighting whatever it was that was in that coffin? You could have been killed! Obviously you weren't thinking at all!" Damon felt the hot splash of the tea on his dark dress shirt but he was on a roll ranting and raving at the small woman on his bed looking at him with her head turned sideways studying him. "I hope you're happy because you had everyone worried to death, _Bon_!" Damon of course didn't tell her everyone was just him since he hadn't actually told anyone about what had happened. "Next time you try something that stupid have back-up!" Damon felt another hot splash of tea on his pant leg and knew the cup was officially empty all over his floor and on him.

Bonnie watched Damon rant for five minutes his ire firing up her own. It was always that way with them he would get all crazed and she would respond with the same type of crazy. But, then she realized that _he_ had been the one that had been worried. Because she was sure that if he had told Elena and Caroline they would have set up a vigil on the bed beside her. She tucked this little information away and let it warm her heart. She also tried not to laugh as she watched the tea he had made splash all over his suit and onto the floor. He hadn't even flinched when the hot water had hit him he'd been so ramped up. Bonnie scooted to the edge of the bed and folded her arms. "Are you done yet Damon? Don't you want to know _who_ was in that coffin? And you don't get to say whether or not I fight. I saw Abby unconscious on the ground and instinct took over." Bonnie said meeting steel grey blue eyes with her own dark brown ones. "I figured she would be weak after being in a coffin for that long. But, boy was I wrong!" Bonnie watched as Damon sat next to her on the bed again heedless to her own personal space. His hand went to her hair and played with a lock of her curly hair as he looked at her. "Just don't do that again, witch. Okay, so who was in the coffin? Do we have more to worry about?" Damon said as he twisted the hair between his fingers gently.

Bonnie tried not to let the warmth that seemed to be spreading from her heart to her loins distract her as she watched him silently play with her hair. She gave him a small smile, but didn't move her head away. "It was Ester, Damon. The Original Witch. I'm not sure what this means. How can she still be alive? Did Klaus turn her or was it magic that kept her preserved?" Bonnie's brow furrowed. "The attack had happened so fast that I can't tell you if she was a vampire or a witch or both. All I know is that she was powerful and intent on getting out of there." Bonnie could see the wheels in Damon's head turning and processing the information that she had just told him trying to figure out what this meant for them all. Out of the blue he leaned into her and gently kissed her lips. It was barely a kiss just a brushing of their mouths together and it was so quick it felt like it had barely happened. Bonnie pulled back and looked at Damon in shock. What the hell was _that_? "Damon, could you take me home please. I want to go to sleep in my own bed." Bonnie said trying to put some space between them as she got up from the bed and crossed the room. "Sure, Bonnie. You know if you had just invited me in you could have woken up in your own room instead of in mine." Damon said with a smirk. "Yeah, Damon, when Hell freezes over and hybrids start to fly." Bonnie said with a smirk of her own.

Damon sat in the great room a drink in his hand contemplating the information that Bonnie had given him. Going over the same questions that she had asked and adding a few more. What the hell was going to happen now? When he and Stefan had left he figured that Klaus's brothers and sister would be happily ripping him apart for daggering them and leaving them in their coffins for so long. But if Ester had been the one in that coffin who's to say what could be happening now. There was no predicting what a mother would do with her child. Damon sighed and took a sip of his drink. "I see you made it back from taking Bonnie home." Stefan said in way of a greeting. "What now brother can't you see I'm thinking?" Damon said on a sigh. "In case you were wondering I saw your reaction when you thought Bonnie had been hurt. I think you need to rethink this "love" you have for Elena. It seems as though someone else has a claim on your heart, brother." Stefan said as he walked from the room and up the stairs.

**Okay, what did you think? Review please! I love your input **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I might as well warn you this is not a story just my opinion of the episode last Thursday. I absolutely loved the episode and was shocked, enthralled, and intrigued throughout the episode. All the things I love about TVD. Can I just say that I was literally glued to my television the whole time?**

**This is the first time I have actually rooted for Elena and Stefan! Yep, seriously the **_**first**_** time EVAH! I have always been of the opinion she doesn't deserve either hot Salvatore brother, but this episode made me see what every Stelena fan sees. They were just too passionate and there really IS a connection there. **

**Klaus and Caroline were magnificent! I loved the chemistry between them and I laughed and giggled through their interactions with each other…even when she was shooting Klaus with some Caroline truth and introspection. I'm an official Klaroline shipper. Sorry Tyler! **

**Okay, Rebekah and Damon were just on fire! I seriously had to cross my legs on their sex scene. And we all know nothing but crazy is coming from that little escapade. Personally, I think Damon might have taken her virginity, but I could be wrong. Meh.**

**Now to the most shocking thing of ever…NO BONNIE! WTH? So I thought I would rectify that situation and write a one shot of the episode with Bonnie in it. As I tried writing the episode, I realized why Bonnie wasn't in the show. If she had been there none of the other stuff would have happened. At least most of the Damon/Elena stuff. There is no way that Bonnie would have been at that Ball and Damon not have been preoccupied with her and at least wanting to dance with her. And you can't tell me that Kol wouldn't have been trying to hit that and Damon would have had a whole other reason for wanting to punch Kol off a balcony .**

**I have to give credit to Damon when he wants to blow up his life he does it with a BOOM and a BANG (yep pun totally intended)! But seriously sorry for no one shot on this excellent episode. I hope one of you guys had a better time trying to write Bonnie in and still being able to preserve the episode. **

**Later! Review and tell me if I'm just Bamon blind in my assumption that having Bonnie there wouldn't have changed the outcome of the episode to some degree.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I know it has been a LONG time since I have written…well anything really, but I'm back and with something I hope you guys will like. I'm just going to say that when I heard this song for the first time I was like 'If this isn't a Bamon fic waiting to happen I don't know what is' (love how I used the quotations there lol). Well anyway enough of me yammering I'll let you get to reading. Oh wait one more thing, thank you for everyone who is sticking with me and hasn't just middle fingered me cause it takes me so long to update…love you guys and I really appreciate you. Read and Review and Enjoy! **

Leave You Alone (Young Jeezy and NeYo)

He was a menace. He was a demon. A monster in love with her best friend and who liked to toy with everyone else for fun, but here she was in a room with him. Well him and Alaric. He was sitting in a chair quiet for a change staring at her with those stupidly beautiful silver blue eyes watching her as she set up the necessary things to do the spell to help Alaric stop being a serial killer. Bonnie would chuckle at that if it weren't for the fact that Alaric had killed at least two people and gutted his maybe girlfriend. Bonnie looked down at Alaric's sleeping (or unconscious she wasn't really sure) face and willed herself not to stroke his cheek in comfort. She could just see Damon putting more into the gesture than there actually was. But as she began the spell she did put her small hand into his giving it a small squeeze as she said the words to help his splintered personality heal itself. Still she could feel those piercing eyes on her the whole time. As if she was the killer in the room and would hurt Alaric. Bonnie wanted to set Damon's pants on fire just on principal alone. He didn't even have the decency to look sorry for what he had done. But then why would he? He wasn't sorry at all since it had saved his precious Elena? Bastard. Bonnie took a cleansing breath and finished the spell. She began to gather her things so she could make a speedy exit.

"Bonnie wait." She hadn't even noticed he'd gotten out of his seat until he was lightly holding her wrist. "What do you _want_ Damon? I don't really have any more relatives for you to kill or turn on hand." Bonnie said letting her bitterness color her words. She looked him in the eye and almost thought she saw regret in the depths. Of course, she had to be wrong, because Damon didn't regret anything that didn't have to do with Elena…or Katherine. "I just wanted to see how you were doing? How's your mom coping?" The words were said softly coupled with the light caress of his fingers on her wrist. Bonnie thought she should pull away from the intoxicating feel of his fingers on her flesh the coolness taking away some of the burn of her own fire. "How do you _think_ I'm doing Damon? You murdered and turned my mother! She's not coping well at all she's a dime's throw away from bolting. Now, I've done your bidding so let me go!" Bonnie said looking down at her captured wrist. "Look, I get that your mad witch! But the least you could be is a little grateful that I only turned her and I didn't murder her!" Damon said letting her wrist go but getting into her personal space. He inhaled her scent…hmm jasmine today was it? Damon wanted to lean into her to comfort her but he knew that if he did he would get the worst magical headache of his life. So instead he stepped closer to her letting their chests bump into each other. "If you think I'm sorry I'm not. Elena would have died if we hadn't done what we did. Stefan needs her…he needs something to fight for and I need…" Damon stopped what he was going to say not wanting to give the words life outside his own head. He took a deep unneeded breath "Look, the damage is done and quite frankly I would do it all over again. If I had to choose between you and Abbey's lives again you would always be my choice. I owe nothing to her and I get that she means something to you but I just couldn't…" Again Damon stops his sentence as he watches Bonnie's dark brown eyes go wide and her brow knit down in slight confusion. He wondered if she got what he was trying to say. He hoped not cause he wasn't ready to face that just yet.

Bonnie looked into Damon's impossibly blue eyes as they changed from silvery blue to a darker blue. The blue she recognized all too well. The blue she had let worm its way into her heart and seep into her bones. The blue that said that he wanted to kiss her…to touch her… Bonnie could feel herself wanting to lean even more into him. She wanted him to kiss her to hold her in his arms and comfort her, but that wasn't Damon. At least not with her anyway, so she sucked in a breath and stepped to one side. She was determined not to get sucked into those crystal blue eyes again to let herself believe that she might mean something to him. His words meant nothing she had learned that a long time ago. It was his actions that spoke volumes and his actions had told her that she meant very little to him. No, she maybe she would explore this attraction between her and Jamie. He was a nice normal guy with no magical ability at all. He was cute and seemed to be really nice. Yes, she would forget about what might have been and concentrate on what could be. She could forget the scent of Scotch and Drakkar and midnight hair that felt as soft as silk and lips that felt like satin on her own. She would concentrate on the things she could have and not what she would never have. The attraction between them was a fluke anyway, a perverse joke the universe was playing on the both of them. It would pass as quickly as it had begun. Bonnie nodded her head resolutely almost believing what she said even as she felt those eyes burning a hole into her back as she walked out the room and down the stairs to her car. She would give Elena the rest of the instructions for Alaric and let her relay the information to Damon. She just couldn't add this to her already full plate.

Damon watched her go he was actually willing her to turn around and confront him to yell at him to throw him into a wall. To do _something_! But she had simply walked out of the room and down the stairs without looking back. He knew that he had lost something the night he had turned Abbey but now it was solidified in his gut. Nothing would ever be the same. But that still didn't mean that things couldn't change for the better. He had caught the slight scent of her arousal as he had caressed her wrist and bumped their chest. Maybe there was hope after all. They had gotten through worse. Damon sat back in the chair across from his friend's bed and waited for him to wake a small smile on his face. Maybe there was hope for a different kind of meeting for him and the witch yet.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with a one shot I hope you like. I got my inspiration from two places 1) a photo I saw on the BuddyTV website and 2) a song called 'Watching You Watch Him' by Eric Hutchinson and this story just sort of popped up from there. I hope you like it! Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

Watching You, Watch Him (Eric Hutchinson)

'_It was funny,' _he thought as he watched them_,' she never even talks about him.' _ Jamie had convinced himself that he might have a real chance with Bonnie they had talked it out and she had told him in her straight forward way that she didn't harbor any resentment towards him for basically being her mother's replacement kid. Granted she hadn't said it so harsh as that, but he figured that was the gist and when she said she felt the same attraction to him as he felt towards her he had been extremely excited to see where this could lead them. Jamie had been especially excited by the invitation to live at her grandmother's house and finish out his senior year with her and get to know her friends. He'd given her his best smile and packed his belongings and followed her Prius with his pick-up truck to his new home.

It was now a few weeks later and they were at what Bonnie had called 'The Decades' dance. She'd been keyed up to go and her enthusiasm seemed to rub off on him as they had begun to pick out costumes from the era and had gotten ready. It had been a relief to have something to think about other than Abby attacking him and then leaving him alone. They had shared a dance and she had talked of her friends and her magic had even mentioned who to look out for and who to avoid. Bonnie had introduced him to her childhood friend Matt. Jamie had noticed how her voiced changed in degrees when she talked about her friends. Her voice would soften when she spoke of Caroline and Elena, although when she spoke of Elena some bitterness would creep in. Her voice would sadden and occasionally harden when she spoke of Stefan. Her voice had been bright when she had spoken of Matt and her voice would be cold and hard when she spoke of the vampires she only called 'the Originals'. Jamie had watched her beautiful brown eyes darken with a tinge of hatred and rage the few times she had spoken of them. But, Damon, nope she never so much as mentioned his name the whole time they had talked. Sure, Jamie had known he existed. It seemed both of her friends brought him up at least once a day, but when they did she always seemed to keep her face neutral and she made few if any comments at all about him.

Then he'd seen them at the dance. He noticed how even though they didn't talk they had kept each other in their eyesight. He hadn't really thought anything of it at first he had known that she was wary of vampires and had good reason to be. But now at the Boarding House with her friends arguing all around her about what the next move should be he saw it. Jamie had regulated himself into a quiet chair in a corner while he had let the conversation flow around him. He would help where needed, but he didn't really care for any of the planning part. He was a man of action himself. He had watched as each member of the group began to trade light hearted insults and jibes at each other that Bonnie's eyes would wander to watch Damon when she thought he wasn't looking. It wouldn't have bothered Jamie much except he also noticed that Damon would do the same thing. Sometimes when their eyes met there would be this subtle hint of something just under the surface. It was then that he realized whatever was happening between them under the surface would rise and he pitied the poor fool who was with Bonnie. Those two would be explosive and all consuming. It might not happen today or next year or even two years from now but when it did there would be nothing that would stop them. Then Jamie realized that he had a choice of his own to make. Did he want to be the poor sap whose heart broke into a million pieces when Bonnie realized that she loved the vampire she eyed every few minutes? Would the time he had with her be worth it or worse because he knew that he would never have her again? As Jamie watched as the two shared another stolen glance he pondered that thought.

As Jamie quietly listened to these new people in his life banter and plan, he wondered again if he would be the poor soul Bonnie was with when she realized that the thing bubbling under the surface was attraction for Damon and not just disgust. He should have seen it coming though, but she never seemed to mention him. She seemed to just sort of put him in a dark corner and ignore him. Something he was beginning to learn she did when she didn't want to deal with something monumental. Jamie had already decided that she would be well worth anytime that they spent together. He grimaced slightly as he caught the two of them staring at each other again. Right now there was nothing other than animosity between them, if they never got past that maybe Jamie had a chance. He certainly wouldn't blow it like that Jeremy kid had done. As Jamie began to shake himself from his thoughts he noticed that someone else was also watching Bonnie and Damon a small smile on her face. Caroline eyed Jamie and slightly shifted her head towards a hall way.

"I see you noticed their stare off too huh?" Caroline said not one to mince words. She looked at him sympathetically putting her hand on his arm. "Yeah, I noticed, but that doesn't mean anything. From what I have gathered their shared history is not a good one. I don't see it as a problem." Jamie said with more confidence than he felt. "Look, I've basically been here from the beginning of this wild ride. I didn't want to be but I am team Bamon all the way. They are going to happen, Jamie. It's inevitable. I just hope you don't get hurt when they do." Caroline leveled her blue eyes with his hazel ones as she let her words sink in. Jamie looked at her as she said the words he had been thinking just moments before. "Maybe, but she's worth the heartache." Jamie said with a slight smile. "Yeah, she is." Caroline said a smile of her own on her face. She patted him again on the arm and slipped back into the great room. He went into the kitchen to get a drink and the thought came again, _'It's just so odd that she never mentions him at all.'_ Jamie took a deep breath and went back into the great room seating himself back in the chair that he had occupied. He noticed that Damon had somehow gotten closer to Bonnie and that they were glaring at each other and he wondered again how it seemed the others, except Caroline, were oblivious to what was going on right in front of their faces. He was resigning himself to a serious but not permanent relationship with Bonnie. Yeah, he would just enjoy the time he had.

**A/N: I read over this and I feel like it's a little lame, but since I don't really have a handle on Jamie as a character I decided I would go for this. Please let me know what you think. And sorry if it was a bit drawn out I just wasn't sure how to get on paper what I had in my head. I may try again after tonight's episode. Still hope you see where I was going with this and if you get a chance listen to the song. I'm sure it's on YouTube. Later gators!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: How great was last night's episode! I loved the Bamon scenes and the Stelena scenes. I can't believe I'm actually rooting for Elena to get back with Stefan but yep I totally am. How awesome did Kat look in that 20's dress and her hair and make-up were great! I just can't say how much I loved this episode and how I was practically willing the commercials to finish lol. Oh, and that ending was all kinds of twist wasn't it? I have to say my mouth kind of flew open because I did NOT see that coming. Okay, enough of me blabbing about the show, now I'll blab about the story I wrote, I absolutely loved the scene where Damon and Bonnie were arguing about what happened to Abby. It was really charged and emotional and this one shot popped into my head almost immediately after. Butttt…being the procrastinator that I am I didn't write it until the next day and didn't post till Sunday…*girly giggle* ! I hope you like it! Read, Review, and hopefully Enjoy!**

Untitled

Damon leaned against the door frame his silvery blue eyes hard as he took in the scene before him. Bonnie was kissing that kid she had brought with her to the dance. He eyed how the bright sparkly material of her dress slid up her thigh as their kiss deepened. Hell he could even scent her arousal from this stupid boy's amateur kiss. He couldn't account for why it was that he was displeased with the scene before him, but he was. He was very displeased. Rational thoughts flew out the door as he watched that boy slide his hands up her back to bring her closer to his body. Damon was seeing red and he struggled hard to force it under control. He had no claim on Bonnie hadn't even stated an interest, but as he looked at her slide her knee up to that boy's waist, he thought he might explode! Like seriously…explode!

When she had _finally_ become aware of his presence he masked the turmoil of things best left alone and made a snide remark. Damon had crooked his finger at her knowing she would hate that and would want to fry his brain but wouldn't, at least not in front of the boy who was clearly looking at her through the eyes of lust and something else. At that moment Damon really just wanted to smash something.

When he followed her into the room where she would perform her magic to try and locate Elena, he'd stopped her that ice and anger in his eyes as told her he should probably apologize. The words he said next he had meant to get under her skin to make her as angry as he was, but as usual, it was her that got under his skin. The disappointment in her eyes had torn at him but again he masked his reaction to her with his own anger. He had crowded into her personal space and she had stood just as angrily staring into his eyes. He was pretty sure that if Klaus hadn't interrupted them they might have started making out. Yeah…pretty sure…that or he would have been on his knees cradling his head in his hands screaming her name. But, either way something would have happened. But, Klaus had come in his amusement clear as he tsked them and told them to stop their bickering. Man, he seriously wanted to smash something right now.

**A/N: Okay what did you think? Bonnie's part is next! Review please! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay here's the next part! I hope you like it again another scene from last night's awesome episode inspired this little diddy. Enjoy! Review please! **

Untitled

"I didn't do it for you." Bonnie had told Stefan coldly. She kept quiet letting them think she had done it for Elena, but she hadn't done it for her either. Her eyes involuntarily slid to the person she had actually done it for without saying his name and she hoped no one noticed her slip. That she had done it for a completely different reason.

Bonnie had stared into Damon's eyes in that classroom and had seen through that craptastic apology to the truth behind it. He _was_ sorry that he'd had to kill and turn Abby. He _was _sorry he had hurt her so badly. Still, she hadn't been able to hide her disappointment in him in that room or her own anger. She had wanted him to see that he had other choices and that destroying a human life shouldn't even be on the list even as a last choice. Unbeknownst to even him, Bonnie knew that Damon had been the one to come up with a plan to dagger one of the Original's and just wait out whatever ritual Ester had planned, but that plan had failed when all but Klaus had been affected by the daggering. Caroline, of all people, had told her while they had been helping Abby with her transition. But, she wasn't ready to let him off the hook yet. She was still mad, still hurt, and…still sad. Plus, he had a lot of nerve to interrupt her make-out session with Jamie that was just too much. She'd felt the tide of his anger wash over her even though his expression had looked only slightly perturbed as he'd made that snide remark. She'd seen past that casual stance to the seething anger underneath and for some reason that had pleased her. Yes, it had pleased her _very_ much.

Bonnie had stood toe to toe with Damon and as they had stared at each other saying with their eyes what they wouldn't say to each other out loud, Bonnie had seen the shift of color in his eyes the fire within her began to burn a little brighter in answer to that intensity. She'd even been sure he was about to kiss her until Klaus had walked in and interrupted them. More so, she had been pretty sure she might have kissed him. Yeah, pretty sure that or she might have flung him across the room just to get him away from her. Bonnie had really wanted to smash Klaus' head into a wall! Bonnie and Damon had separated in both physical and emotional space. She had withdrawn and felt him do the same. Still she had been disappointed when he left the room and was replaced with Jamie, Jeremy, Stefan, and Klaus.

It hadn't been Stefan's diplomatic save of Jamie's life with Klaus telling him that if he killed Jamie or anyone else Bonnie cared for that Bonnie would give them the one finger salute and walk away leaving them all to their fates that had made Bonnie work tirelessly to break the binding spell. She still seethed when she thought of his apology to her about his part in her mother's death and turning. She had seen the sincerity in his eyes but she knew that he had only uttered his apology because he was hoping to be back in Elena's life again. She didn't honestly think he was sorry for the pain he had caused to save his 'love'. It hadn't even been the awe in Jamie's voice as he had watched her work her magic that had made her work harder. Although, it had been flattering though it eerily reminded her of how Jeremy was in the beginning of their relationship and that gave her reservations. No she had tirelessly tried to break the spell to help Damon. Yeah, she wasn't ready to even reason her why's on that one yet.

She stood in her living room with Jamie talking about the night. Bonnie was sad that she was losing yet another friend to the madness around her. She was surprised and pleased at the slight reverence in Jamie's voice when he had thanked her for saving his life. Even though she hadn't really done anything it had felt nice for someone to thank her for her efforts. She'd looked into his lovely hazel eyes took in his features and for just a moment she saw Damon's blue eyes staring at her that sardonic smile on his face and she visibly shook for a moment. She had brushed off the question in Jamie's eyes and had gratefully taken him up on his offer to stay. She didn't want to be alone this night. She needed something/someone normal to get the stink of what happened tonight off of her and being in Jamie's arms was just what she needed. But, even as she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes the last image she saw was of a sad Damon with his friend in Ric's last moments of life. Man, she wanted to smash something.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: How great was Thursday's episode? We finally got the Bamon moments we've been hoping for! It was great! Personally, I think that they purposely left out what happened in the crypt for us to write. If they did then thanks writers because my mind has been working over time! I loved how naturally Bonnie and Damon worked as a team and them forming a united front when her mom came? That was pretty awesome too. It never fails to amaze me how great of a duo they are and why Bamon is the absolute poo!**

**Plus, was I the only one that noticed that Damon couldn't stop staring at Bonnie when she joined the conversation on the porch? I mean like kept looking at her looooooonnnnnggggg after she had stopped talking I completely giggled like a little girl because it was SO OBVIOUS! Okay, enough about the episode (which I will be watching again as SOON as it's posted on the CW channel) this story is basically a perception piece. I'm going to try and write what I think happened in that cave but, I might just write it separately and upload the stories as companion pieces. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the long author's note! Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

Perception

Stefan watched Damon and Bonnie silently as they stood each stubbornly defending their stance. Something had happened in that crypt he mused as he watched them exchange another heated glare. Stefan thought it was probably best not say anything, plus it would be fun to see how this would play out. '_Man whatever happened it must have been intense._' Stefan thought because something had definitely shifted between them. Still it was entertaining watching them trade barbs, insults, and debate with each other. He had missed this while they had been on the outs with Bonnie. Bonnie really was one of the few people Damon actually listened to when he was in plan mode. As they got up from their respective seats again to glare and go to battle, Stefan stifled the grin fast threatening to show itself on his face. But, once Damon had huffed out a breath and made his comment about letting Ric die with dignity Stefan watched the fight leave Bonnie immediately and she had stared silently at Damon's back. Stefan wondered if she would have made a move to comfort Damon had they been alone. Yeah, something big happened indeed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she listened to Klaus, Stefan, and Damon 'work together' to come up with a plan. Seriously, she wanted to punch them all in the face. Her two best friends were in the hands of a vampire that hated vampires and _anyone_ that hung out or sympathized with them. This was not the time for them to act petty, besides while she had showered and changed clothes she had come up with the perfect plan. She walked up to the door from the shadows. Bonnie knew that she would have to be strong and sure. She couldn't show any weakness in front of Klaus. She said her plan purposely using 'if' and 'maybe' to bring in her next points and solidify her plan as the best course of action. She'd stared Klaus in the eyes her confidence in the fact that she could do this spell in every line of her determined face and defiant body language. She knew she could do this. As Bonnie listened to Klaus began to talk she tried not to notice Damon staring at her. Bonnie tried not to squirm under his blatant stare, Goddess was he even _listening_ to anything they were saying? For what seemed like forever she stood stock still her back straight her head high as she waited for them to chew on her plan and make minor adjustments. _Finally_, Damon turned and joined the conversation. Bonnie had seriously thought her knees were going to buckle from his scrutiny. She had to stay focus!

Damon heard the familiar stubborn tilt in her voice as she laid out her plan. He couldn't seem to wrap his head around anything Bonnie was saying. He was too busy looking at Bonnie…in Elena's clothes and how much different they were on her. On Bonnie Elena's clothes seemed to hug and caress every curve of her body. When had _this_ happened, he thought? He looked as the cotton fabric embraced Bonnie's upper body her breasts stretching the material a little he admired how the jeans seemed to cuddle her thighs and backside. Damon tried to remember what Elena looked like in the same outfit, but kept coming up blank. That's weird. Damon knew he was staring. He had actually willed himself to stop looking at her at least three times now but still his eyes roamed over her. He liked that she had let her hair down. It looked soft and he wanted to reach out and wrap his fingers around one of the tendrils. Whoa! Wait a minute! Damon finally locked onto the conversation and jumped in to get his mind to stop going where it kept going.

Damon covered his shock as Bonnie handed him the small bottle filled with her blood. It wasn't just that she had offered her blood up, it was the fact that she had handed _him_ the bottle first. He knew that this subtle gesture meant something. He swallowed a small amount letting the blood slide down his throat before he handed it to Stefan. Damon had purposefully left a little on his lips so that he can lick it away as he watched her watch him. Damon knew what memory that would spring up in Bonnie's mind and he almost smiled 'Nope, Damon, no going there right now! Focus!' Damon thought as he watched the heat rise into her deep dark eyes. He barely heard the others around him as they drank from the bottle and Bonnie had slowly turned back to Jeremy. Damon had walked away realizing that he wasn't going in there to save Elena or Caroline because of Elena…no he was going in there because they were _Bonnie's_ friends and he didn't want to see her lose anyone else. Weird.

Bonnie opened the door to Abby…her mother. She listened to Abby's speech and apology. Bonnie had softened for just a moment wanting to forgive her mother instantly and be grateful that she had even shown up. Then Bonnie had remembered Abby's desertion not just once but _twice_ when things got tough and her eyes had hardened and she had said something that she hadn't really meant. Bonnie sat on the couch trying fairly hard not to let her mouth drop open as she looked at Damon's exasperated expression after he had offered Abby a glass of blood and gave another one of his awful attempts at 'making amends'. Still she had stood firm not commenting. Bonnie needed her mother to see that she and Damon were a solid front. She would deal with that comment later.

Klaus was a little jealous. He could admit it. He had watched Bonnie and Damon work well together as they had refined her plan. Sure there had been some insults flung around, but they listened and considered each other's opinion in a way he envied. He wanted that for himself! As it was all he had was a deserting family and hybrids who gave him loyalty because of the sire bond. He could tell that despite the bad blood between them that they made a great team and complimented each other's styles beautifully. Klaus didn't pretend that he was part of the team. They just had a common enemy and knew he would help because he had just as much to lose as they all did. He knew that if the opportunity arose that they would just as soon dagger him and dump him in the middle of an ocean. However, for now this was kind of fun and Klaus didn't bother covering the amused smile on his face as he watched Damon and Bonnie square off on a particular part of the plan. He was expressing doubt that she would be able to actually stop Jeremy's heart since she was such a bleeding heart herself. Bonnie had rolled her eyes and told him she would do what was necessary to get the job done. He had watched fascinated as they had glared at each other and seemed to have a complete conversation with their expressions and eyes. He outright laughed when Damon backed down and said whatever before going into the kitchen to get Bonnie something to eat. He wondered if they realized they were in love with each other yet, Klaus mused.

"All this over one girl." Damon said. "Well she is a pretty special girl." Stefan had commented. "Yes, she is." Damon had returned a small smile on his face. He wondered if he should tell his brother they were no longer talking about the same girl.

**A/N: Okay so, it's a little disjointed and I know I didn't get some of the scenes completely right. I hope you liked Klaus' perception of Bamon. Please let me know what you think good or bad. Oh, and because I haven't said it in awhile…Thank you so much for reading my stories and for sticking with me! **


End file.
